Impmon Kaori Impmon
by Empty Brooke
Summary: A series of strange events are unfolding before the Tamers. And it all seems to be coming from a girl Impmon met named Kaori. Is she just insane or is there something more to her talking to herself? Who has something against Karen loving Beelzemon?
1. Kaori Shiromi

Chapter 1

It was dark. The night was cold and so the couples that wandered aimlessly through the park would huddle close to one another and keep warm. Everything was peaceful in Shinjuku. Naught but the leaves stirred.

Hosho leaned in close to his girlfriend. "It… sort of cold out…"

She didn't move.

He had noticed that she had been acting strange lately. Her mind was often gone and she always seemed to be in a trance. Like she wasn't truly in her own body. It was unsettling for him to see her like that. The girl he loved and she couldn't even react to him moving in on her today.

Hosho sighed.

"Why did you move closer…?"

He looked up. She was still dazed and her eyes were closed but she was talking to him at least. For days he was under the assumption that she was mad at him. He let out a breath. "Well, it's cold out and I figured with that light jacket you always wear you must be freezing."

"Cold? Is it now…?" She lifted her hand up and looked at it. "I hadn't noticed…"

_Hadn't noticed!? This had to be one of the coldest nights I've ever been through and yet she's taking it so lightly!? She called me out here to say something. I know that much. But why won't she get on with it?_

"You… you called me about something. Said you wanted to talk right?"

She lightly nodded her head. "Hosho… I think we should break up."

"What?"

She turned to him, her eyes still shut. "I just think that I need to move on. We've been together for two months now and so I feel as though I need a change. Plus, I need some spare time and so I won't be around very often soon." Her eyes opened slightly. "I just…" They opened all the way to reveal plain crimson pupils.

Hosho flinched.

"I'm searching for someone…"

Rustle rustle

Hosho jumped off of the park bench and screamed. "What was that!?" He jumped behind his girlfriend, who was also standing. "K… Kaori, what was that?"

"Probably the wind…" Kaori stopped.

"Kaori?" Hosho stood up straight and looked at his _ex_-girlfriend. Her pupils were dilated and her mouth was slightly ajar. "Kaori! Kaori, what's wrong!?"

---

Calumon: oh… what's wrong with the girl?

Brooke: Calumon!!! I said get away from that computer!!! You'll mess up my story!!! I already had a hard enough time trying to remember it from like 6 months after I wrote it when I have no other copies!

---

She didn't answer. There was another stir in the bush. _I've got to protect her…. Oohhh…_ Hosho moved in closer to the bush behind where they had been sitting and peered through what leaves were left. It was hard for him to se in the dark but he was able to spot a small figure.

_A kid?_

"All right kid. I see you. Come on out. It's not good to be sneaking around at night like that. You really scared my girlfriend."

"Seems like I scared you more." The voice seemed mature but childish at the same time.

"Come on out."

"I don't take orders from no stinking humans!"

"Oh, you're playing eh? OK, then little elf boy or monster… what's that thing kids like so much? Oh Ya, Digimon. Ok, come on out then Digimon kid."

"It's Impmon! Badaboom!!!!" A ball of fire shot out at Hosho's shoulder.

"Ahhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!! HOT HOT HOT!!!!!" Hosho looked into the bush again as he patted his shoulder and screamed again. Then he ran down the dirt path leading to the street.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!! Humans, they're so… so…" The purple creature looked up at the dazed girl and rubbed the smiley face on his belly. She just stood there. She didn't even look down at him.

He stared at her for a moment. She seemed pretty underdressed for near the end of October. It was chilly out, even he knew that. Yet all she had on was a plaid skirt with a pair of jeans and a gray shirt. She also had a jacket that stretched down to her elbows and blew lightly in a breeze. Her hair was brown and long, part was hidden under a black baseball cap while the rest hung out the back in a ponytail.

Impmon stared at her for a while. "Hey! Why aren't you running?"

She blinked and looked down. Impmon flinched at the color of her crimson eyes. They were like blood. She just stared at him. But her eyes told a differing story. They widened and then closed again. When they opened back up her pupils were purple like Impmon's fur.

"How did you…?"

"Where did you come from?"

He shook his head. "What do you mean where did I come from? I've been standing here for like five minutes now! Aren't you scared!?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I've seen scarier…" The girl turned on her heel and walked out of the park. Impmon stood there, his jaw gapping.

---

Kaori pulled some money out of her jacket's pocket and walked over to a payphone. She placed the quarter in the slot and dialed the number. The phone rang for a while before the answering machine came on. She swore quietly in her head.

"Hello, you've reached the Shiromi residence. So sorry that we cannot answer the phone right now but you can leave a message for either Hiromu, Terra, Kiromu, Tatsuki or Gatomon…"

"Gatomon!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

Beep

"What!? Oh, ummm… Are you guys home? Pick up… hello? Sigh Well, none of you would really remember me much; after all, after ten years people grow. Congrats to whoever is the tamer… Kiromu… I don't even need to think about what you look like. If I want to see all I have to do is look in the mirror. Do you know who I am yet? I've been away for a long time. I know that. But I have good reasons. If anyone can remember that small creature from my childhood you can stop hating him now. He was the one that saved me. He's gone now… So you won't have to worry about another mouth to feed…" She stopped and stared at her feet. It hurt to think about him. She clenched her chest and wiped away a tear with her sleeve. "So, umm… I'm in town again. Just in case… You know who I am if I pass by you again…"

"Please deposit another 100 yen for the next five minutes…"

"What!? Oh dam!"

She sighed and hung up the receiver. As she turned around a small purple creature with a red bandana and gloves stopped her. He casually scratched a smiley face on his stomach and picked at his fangs with a toothpick.

"Why aren't you scared?"

"Because I've seen scarier. I told you that."

He threw the toothpick away. "But it doesn't make sense. All humans are scared of me."

"I'm… not like the others…"

"That much is certain…"

There was an awkward silence. The girl extended her hand to the small creature. "I'm Kaori Shiromi. You?"

He looked up into her pale purple eyes. His three fingered hand reached out and took hers. "Impmon."

"That's a odd name."

"No it's not!!!!!"

She laughed. _How long has it been since I did that? Made a joke? Laughed?… Felt happy…?_

_Who does she think she is? Calling my name odd? What's so special about Kaori? Wait!… Was that…? A digital signal? But where is it coming from… ?_


	2. Quaint

Chapter 2

Impmon followed Kaori all over the city. She intrigued him. A human that was not afraid _other_ than the tamers? Odd, that's what it was. He had a strange feeling when he was around the girl.

He followed her down a full-housed street with narrow roads. "This place seems familiar…"

"You've probably been to the bakery then. The food there is the best."

"Bakery?"

Kaori led Impmon into a bakery with the house for the people inside on top. "Quaint."

The girl walked up to the counter and rang the bell. Impmon walked along the shelves of bread. "I've been here before I know it…" He spotted a reddish type of bred with wing ears and a long nose. "Definitely been here before."

"Hello Kaori. What'll it be today?"

"I'm sorry that I didn't have the money that I needed for the last bunch of bread Mr. Matsuki. Here…" She pulled out a lot of money. "There you are. I think that should cover it."

"I'D SAY THAT'S MORE THEN ENOUGH, KAORI! Where did you get this kind of money?"

"Worked for it. How else would I?"

"It's just that this is a lot for a kid your age to be paid for a part-time job."

"My job has a high risk level so I tend to get paid a lot."

"Are you sure that's ok for someone your age?"

"Trust me. I'll be fine Mr. Matsuki."

There was a loud bang from up the stairs behind the counter. Mr. Matsuki went to the bottom and called up. "Takato, you and Guilmon ok?"

"Fine dad! Guilmon no!"

Guilmon's childish laughter could be heard echoing down the staircase. Kaori smiled. Impmon gapped. "This is Takato's bakery?"

Guilmon came running down the stairs with a lamp over his head.

"Guilmon, come back! You can't see!" Takato ran after him and was able to jump on top of the monster before he collided with a customer that had just walked in the door. The woman stared down at the boy and his Digimon. She smiled.

"Try to be more careful please."

Takato stood up and bowed. "Yes ma'am."

"Ma'am? You're being all formal now Takato?"

Takato turned around to look at the source of the voice. "K…Kaori! What… a surprise."

"Aren't you glad to see me?"

He nodded his head vigorously. Impmon smiled and snickered. "What are you so happy about Impmon?"

"Oh, it's nothing…"

"Hey wait. What are you doing here?"

"Just passing through with Kaori."

"You too know each other!?"

"Somewhat." Kaori turned on her heel and went for the door.

A certain thought came to Takato's head and he ran for the doorway. "Wait Kaori!"

"What?"

He leaned in to her ear and whispered something. Impmon tried to hear but, sadly, he could not. "What are you telling her?"

Takato pulled away, blushing, and looked down. "Oh," he said in a mocking voice. "It's nothing…" He smiled and then went, with Guilmon, back up the stairs.

Kaori left the bakery and was halfway down the street before Impmon realized she had gone. He hurried down the road and caught up to her as quickly as he could. She was so silent when she walked. He could hardly hear her even when she took a step. The sound of her foot touching the ground was so subtle that it was near inaudible. Not even Terriermon would have heard it very clearly. It would have been like he heard a fruit fly buzzing around his head.

"What were you and the tamer talking about? And how do you know one another?"

"Like he said, it was nothing. I know him from a very long time ago although… I don't think he would remember me very well." She looked down at him. "You sure didn't…"

Impmon stopped. "What do you mean I didn't? I've never seen you before… At least… I don't think I have… It's like I have seen you but it was years ago…"

"Bingo!"

"What?"

"Never mind. It doesn't even matter what it is that I say because no matter what I mention no one would be able to comprehend the sounds that I emit. You're no exception, I am sorry to say. The minds of people lack the intellect because they are always living in the present and are too wrapped up with what is happening. They no longer concern themselves with the past and so… Memories of past people are discarded like a torn photograph…"

"…"

Kaori smiled. "Like I said. It never matters what I say!"

Impmon and her continued in their tenuous walk through the city. Kaori led him to the train station and as they passed by she stopped. Impmon tried to find what she was staring at. He did not.

"Kaori? Kaori? Are you alright?"

Her eyes were the deep crimson they had been when he first met her. She gazed off into nothingness. Impmon was a little worried at this point. She wasn't moving and it looked as though… She wasn't breathing!!!

"Kaori!" He grabbed her pant leg to try and shack her a little bit. But he stopped before he made another movement. _What is this… I… can't move. Kaori… what the!?_

Differing visions passed through Impmon's mind. He saw the tamers fighting against the D-reaper. The digital world. A temple. A purple and black D-arc. Data floating aimlessly with no body to move into. Tears. Evil laughter. Megidramon. Beelzemon. Takato and Guilmon's bio-merge. The images flashed before his eyes so quickly. He was lucky to know what they were at all as they passed.

The final image came into view. It was fuzzy and blurred. It look like him but… was different. This Impmon had a tuft of fur that protruded from the top of his head and he had a black jacket on. It was just like Kaori's…

Impmon was thrown backwards by the sheer force of reality coming in again. The last thing he saw was a field with digi-eggs all around and a figure under a tree… Crying.


	3. Fiendmon

Zim: Don't you still have that… you know… That newspaper article to do for the R.H. King thing?

Brooke: OMG I FORGOT ALL ABOUT IT!!!!!!!! (Dashes out of room) ZIM!!! POST THE NEXT STORY!!!!

Zim: What!? But I wanted to play that new video game you got. 'Destroy all Humans'

Brooke: JUST DO IT!!!!!!!

Zim: OK, ok… hmmm…

Chapter 3-------

Once upon a time there was an Impmon. He liked to blow things up so he became his mega form, Beelzemon, and teamed up with an alien named Zim. He was a great Irken invader and so the two destroyed all life on planet earth and then moved on to the digital world. Then they ruled but Zim decided to rule on his own, killed Beelzemon and did so.

The end.

---

Impmon: ZIM!

Zim: What?

(Impmon pushes Zim out of the computer chair and starts to type on keyboard)

---

The REAL chapter 3 of Impmon's (my) Birthday (ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha)

When Impmon awoke he stared around him in disgust. He was in a very cruddy looking room with only a bed, a table, a chair and, what looked to be, a pile of old clothes. He glanced at everything and then stood up. He had cramps in his back and as he stretched himself out he heard a faint cracking sound.

"That hurts…"

He walked to a window and looked out. There were building surrounding where he was. "What the hell happened? Was I at a party or something?" He looked down. He was on the third floor.

As he leapt out of the window he caught sight of people on a nearby street. They were not the friendliest looking of humans though. They looked mean and ready for a fight._ I think I'll avoid those guys…_ He landed on a lamppost and then jumped to the next one. His movement continued in such a pattern until he was in a recognizable part of the city.

_How did I get there in the first place? Hmmm… What do I remember? I remember… Kaori… We were leaving Takato's bakery… And we were by the train station when…_ He remembered the quick flash of someone crying and then… black and red blood… He stopped and tried not to think of it anymore.

The small ---(Impmon on computer thinks to himself for a second)--- **and handsome **Digimon made his way back to the house of his tamers Ai and Makato. He sighed. Yet another day of hiding because they were both too scared to tell their parents about him.

_Why are humans such chickens? I never knew until I was stuffed in that stupid doghouse that humans could be birds too…_

_---_

Henry crossed the street with the parcels that Rika had asked him to get. He walked along with Terriermon on his head blowing out of a kazoo.

"Henry! We're still missing a few things! I may not know much about these things but I do know you need special hats for them." (If you can't tell what he's talking about then stop reading now you idiot!)

"Terriermon, I told you already. Rika and I divided up what we had to get so that Takato could work on the food."

"What's he making again?"

"He making a c…"

"Hi guys!" Henry and Terriermon turned their backs to see Impmon standing right behind them. "What's with all the colors?"

"What?"

"You've got a lot of stuff in that bag. Its really colorful looking."

"Oh… um…" Henry quickly thought to himself. "Suzie wanted to have a tea party with all her dolls but she's sick so I had to come and get what she needed without her."

"The little kid's sick? Tell her to get well soon for me."

Henry nodded. "So what brings you around here? I didn't think that you hung out in this part of the city…"

Impmon crossed his arms and looked at the ground in thought. "You know what? I really don't know." He looked back up to the tamer. "I remember being with Kaori…"

"You mean that girl Takato's been talking about all the time?"

"Umm… I guess so… Anyways, we were by the train station and… I don't know what happened but I must've got hit on the head or something because when I woke up I had an incredible headache and I was sore all over."

"Maybe a Digimon surprised you."

"That still doesn't explain how I ended up in that apartment…"

"Hi Henry! Hi Impmon!" Takato came running up the street and stopped right in front of them. "Nice day huh?"

Henry nodded.

Terriermon looked at Takato with a questioning eye. The boy was covered in a white substance. "Are we talking to Takato… Or his ghost here?"

"Wha?" Takato looked down at himself and sighed. "I guess Guilmon didn't tell me that he got flour on me too."

"You look like you just came out of a fog wearing fog attraction."

Impmon snickered.

The four continued down the road. Impmon kept to himself about his strange feeling of danger and waited as Takato and Henry finished talking to one another. He hadn't really been listening but he had held on to the words 'surprise', 'music', 'food', and 'everyone'.

These guys just get weirder and weirder… 

As they rounded yet another bend they thought that they heard a faint call. The four friends stopped and looked around. Everything seemed quiet enough. So where had the call come from? They took it as nothing and then continued. It wasn't long until they heard the call once more, this time louder. The tamers and Digimon stopped, looked around and continued. By the third time they heard the call they could feel themselves shaking a slight bit.

All except for Impmon.

Terriermon was shaking on the ground next to Henry. "I feel like I'm made of Jell-O I'm shaking so much…"

There was the light sound of footprints behind them. They turned around but there was nothing there. Then the sound was beside them but there was also nothing there. The noise worked its way around in a circle until it was directly in front of them. But there was still not a thing there.

It wasn't until they heard the call again did they figure out that the sound was beside and behind them when it sounded as such. It's just that it was coming from on top of the building.

In unison the four looked up, only to be greeted by a pink figure dropping down onto them.

"IMPMON!!!" Impmon collapsed as the figure landed on him. "I missed you so much Impmon. Do you know how few Digimon there are in America? I only met one and it wasn't even a tough one. Just a stupid Palmon with some pink-haired lady."

Impmon looked up at his assailant. "Fiendmon? I though you weren't coming back until Christmas?"

The pink version of him stood up and starched her stomach. "What? So you're not happy to see me?"

"Wha?" He stood up onto his feet. "Of course I'm happy to see you! Why wouldn't I be? I just find it a little bit odd that you would come back nearly three months early without a reason."

"What the heck do you mean 'without a reason'? I have a perfectly good reason to be here!" Takato tried to step in and stop her from speaking. "Shut up goggle-head. This is between demon Digimon."

"What reason?" Impmon crossed his arms.

"Did you seriously forget?"

"Forget what?"

Fiendmon threw her hands up into the air and walked around. She looked pretty goofy doing so. "I can't believe that you forgot! How the heck could you forget? It's only like the most important day of a Digimon…" She looked at the tamers. "And human's life! I just can't believe you could forget something as important as that! Have you been drinking every night this week?"

"Just tell me what I forgot!"

She smiled and leaned in closer to him. He leaned backwards a little bit. "Your Birthday of course."

Takato slapped his head and Henry dropped his bag.

"M… My what?"

"Your birthday of course! The day you first hatched from your egg!"

Impmon stood there, dumbfounded. "W… What day is today?"

"October first."

Impmon still stood there. "It… it's my… b… birthday?"

Fiendmon nodded her head. "Hey, what's wrong Impmon? You're looking kind of pale."

Impmon's eye twitched slightly and then he leapt off into the street. He bounded off a lamppost, cascaded off a building wall and then jumped onto a rooftop and ran. Fast.

"IMPMON! WAIT!" Fiendmon turned around and met the angry tamers in the yes. She crossed her arms and held her elbows. A look of confusion crossed her face as her pink arms reached up past her yellow neckerchief in a shrug. "Did I do something wrong?"


	4. Hell Hath No Fury Like Fiendmon Scourned

Brooke: You did a pretty good job for your first time Impmon. Except for the issue with the start of the chapter and calling yourself handsome right in the middle of the story.

Impmon: Hey, come on! Those fan girls love it!

Brooke: Ya, they'd also like to see you in a dress. Oh well. There's only one thing that I can do now…

Gir: You gotta make biscuits? You gotta make biscuits? Yoooouuuu gotta make biscuits? Yoooouuuu gottaaaa make bisssscuits!

Zim: No Gir, never. I never want you to mention biscuits ever again.

Brooke: …I'm just going to go ahead and post the new chapter then… (Looks at computer screen) By the way readers, I am sorry that this story is so short but I am thankful that you have read this far. It makes me feel better than normal inside.

Batty: And she does not own Digimon!

Brooke: Everyone who ever reads these Digimon fanfics should know that. It's obvious, Batty.

Batty: I know but I wanted to say something…

---

Chapter 4

Rika stood on a stool in her living room as she hung up yet another banner. She wiped her brow and looked over at her fox Digimon partner, Renamon. "How many of these do we have to go?"

Renamon leaned over to the box beside her. "Only two."

Rika sighed. "Finally. I think we can leave those and take a break for now." She stepped down and tossed her roll of tape aside. As she pulled the sliding door open the frowning form of Fiendmon greeted her. Takato, Terriermon and Henry were behind her looked both sad and scared.

"I still don't see what I did wrong!" The demon Digimon walked in and sat down on the stool. "How was I supposed to know he was THAT touchy about this kind of thing? I thought he got better!"

Henry sighed. "Well he has gotten a little bit better but he's not perfect. I guess that finding out about the party surprised him so much he couldn't take it."

"What's going on?" Rika looked at Henry then at Takato. Takato's shoulder was slightly singed.

"Fiendmon reminded Impmon that today was his birthday…" Takato was rolling his arm with a grimace of slight pain within his features.

"She what?" Rika turned to the Digimon. "Why the heck did you do that!? Now the party will be ruined!"

"Look. I had no freaking idea that you were going to throw a surprise party for Impmon ok? If you had told me when I first arrived back…"

"We didn't know that you were back!"

"Really? But I sent a message to Kazu…"

Rika slapped her head.

"What? Was that wrong?"

---

Kazu rose out of bed and looked over to the side. He had slept in again. He lifted his legs out of his bed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Kazu stretched his arms and looked around his room. Guardromon wasn't in his bed. He had probably woken up a lot earlier but had let Kazu sleep.

The boy raised his entire body up from the bed and picked up his favorite black shirt with the yellow cross on it. He slipped in on and heard a faint knock at his bedroom door as he was putting on a pair of socks.

"You don't have to knock Guardromon. This is your room too."

The huge metal Digimon pocked his head in through the doorway. "I just didn't want to intrude on you while you were indecent."

Kazu leaned back against his bedroom wall. "You really got to stop talking like that, dude. It's not healthy."

There was a blinking light in his room that Kazu always ignores. Today it was Guardromon that saw the light. "What's that?" He inquired.

Kazu leaned over and took a look. "It's just the answering machine to the phone."

"Don't you think you should check your messages? It's been blinking like that for days."

"Really?" He pressed the button on the machine. "I hadn't noticed."

**_Hi guys! It's Fiendmon just incase your tiny brains can't figure it out. I'm coming back to Shinjuku for Impmon's birthday next week so I want you to warn me if you guys are planning a surprise party for him. Meet me at the airport ok? I'd call Rika but I forgot to get her number before I left. My plane will be landing at 3:45 in the afternoon at the west Shinjuku airport. You know. The one closest to Yamaki's stupid little Hypnos tower. Be sure to come and pick me up. See you a week from today!_**

Kazu waited as the next message came on. There were three in total.

_**I'm calling from the plane guys. Just want to make sure that you know I'm coming. Remember, it's at 3:45! Sorry if my plane's little late. We had some 'turbulence'… whatever that is. Anyway, don't forget to pick me up. Otherwise… I'll clobber you!**_

The final message came on.

_**I'VE BEEN WAITING OUTSIDE FOR LIKE THREE HOURS NOW!!! WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU? IT'S NOT NICE TO KEEP A LADY WAITING YOU PEA BRAINED IDIOTS! IF YOU DON'T COME SOON YOU'LL NEVER HEAR THE END OF IT!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Kazu thought for a second. "Opps…"

---

The sliding door swung open to show the tired form of Kazu. "Hey Guys! Fiendmon's coming back to Impmon's birthday! Me and Guardromon have got to go get her at the airport. Anyone want to come?"

Everyone stared at him with mild befuddlement.

"What?"

"Kazu…" Takato said. "I think that you may be a little late to pick her up…"

"Why?"

"Well…"

"FIREBALL!!!!!!!!"

Kazu jumped to his feet. He turned around to see Guardromon dancing on the spot as fireballs were launched at his feet. Kazu followed the path that the fire was taking to reach him and found that his eyes landed in the corner of the room. He stared at the laughing figure of Fiendmon as she pelted his Digimon partner with balls of flame.

"I never knew you could dance Guardromon! Hahahahahaha!"

"Ow! Ow! OW! Oh, please stop miss!"

"F… Fie… Fiendmon?"

She stopped hitting Guardromon and instead looked down at Kazu. Her smile was as wicked as when they had first met her. "Hello Kazu. Did you sleep in well today? Like you do everyday…" She looked at her finger as a small blue flame ignited on it.

Kazu stepped back.

"Oh… Leaving already? Let me show you the way out!" She threw the fireball at him as he ran for the doorway. The pink Digimon leapt down and ran after him. "YA YOU BETTER RUN YOU PEA BRAINED NUMSCULL!!! YOU LEFT ME AT THAT STUPID AIRPORT FOR FIVE HOURS! I LOOKED LIKE A COMPLETE IDIOT STANDING THERE WAITING FOR YOU! YOU NEVER EVEN SAID SORRY THE NEXT DAY WHEN I SAW YOU AT THE SUPERMARKET!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SOMEBODY HELP!!!"

"OH, MISS FIENDMON! PLEASE STOP! OW!!!"

The rest of the group watched as Fiendmon chased the two around the courtyard and eventually had them twitching on the ground.

"That'll learn ya…" She casually blew out a blue flame on her finger tip.

---

Impmon: Well that has to be one of the shortest chapters ever…

Brooke: Sorry… I tried to make it as long as I could with the Kazu thing added. It was a little harder than it seemed. The first story that I wrote was MUCH different in terms of length… It'd probably be over by now if I had done it that way…

Batty: I dunno… I kind of like it this way…

Brooke: You see? He likes it. Anyway people. R&R if you want to but don't think of this as me asking. I just like opinions… :)

Gir: I'm gonna sing the doom song now! Doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doooooooom doom doom doom doom doooom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doooooom, doom doom doooooooooom! Dooooooom doom doomdedoomdedoomdedoomdoomdoom doom doom doom doom doom dedoom doom doommededoom doomemdoomedoom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doomdedoom doomdedoom doom **doomedoomedoomedoom **doomdedoom doom doom doom **doomedoomedoomedoom** domdedoom doomdedoom doom doom doom!

Brooke: Oh _godmon_ no….


	5. Vampire

Brooke: Ok… I finally have that newspaper article done… Who knew writing about Halloween costumes and candies to avoid could take so much brainpower. I never thought that turning a list into an article could be so difficult…

Impmon: That's what you get for doing it at the last minute…

Brooke: I did not!!!! I still have up until lunch tomorrow before he wants it…

Zim: Did you say Halloween?

Brooke: Yes. Why?"

Zim: I haaaaaaaaate Halloween…!!!

Gir: CANDY! YOU SAID CANDY! I LIKA THE CANDY!

Brooke: Note to self… Do not give Gir candy…

---

Chapter 5

The bar was filled with strong bikers and prostitutes. It was quiet in places where people plotted and it was noisy in places where people fought one another. Greg stood behind the bar's counter and cleaned out a glass with his usual blue cloth. His waitresses, Lily and Jessica, walked around the bar collecting drinking cups. Occasionally a man would slap one of their behinds only to be slapped right back three times as hard. Those two could always hold their own.

The door leading outside opened and everyone turned to the entrance only to silence quicker than a bullet.

The men at the pool tabled hushed themselves and stopped their game. People with poker cards dropped them onto the floor. They bounded for a second and made the only sound that could be heard in the entire room.

Frightened faces were all around. The only people that were not afraid were the employees at the bar. Lily, Jessica and Greg merely continued on their way, oblivious to the fact that everyone else was afraid of the new member in the bar.

He stood tall and fierce with his bike sitting outside. One man had tried to steel that bike once but then they had never seen or heard from him again. As the man looked around the room people noticed the horrible glow of his crimson eyes. He didn't really mind. It was just how he was. If people feared him or the color of his eyes all it meant was that they would not bother him, that's all.

This man was not like most others. He had a spiky purple helmet on his face and spiky blond hair that stuck out the back to match. His skin was so pale that it almost looked like it was blue. If people had bothered, or had the courage, to look closer they would have seen that it WAS blue. Almost his entire outfit was black. He wore a black jumpsuit with two belts and a short black jacket with a furry white trim over top. The man's boots were tall, almost to his knees, which had dull red knee guards on them, with spikes at the toes and great sections of metal all down the form. He had two guns, which he always kept at a good distance from his hands, one on his back and the other in a holster on his right boot. He had unusually long arms as well as a small torso and long legs. He was extremely skinny but whenever he came to the bar he never became drunk, no matter how many drinks he had had. A red bandana was tied around his right arm and, strangest of all, this man had a tail!

He crossed the room as bikers and prostitutes stared at him. They were both afraid and curious. As he sat down at his usual seat at the counter two bikers moved a few more seats down.

Greg smiled at him. "So what'll it be?"

"I'll have my usual," he said in a deep voice.

"You sound a little upset. What's the matter?" Lily took a seat next to him and waited as Greg dropped some more glasses on her tray.

He sighed. "It's m y birthday…"

"Did no one remember?"

"That's the problem… Everyone DID remember."

Greg came back over after he dropped the last drink onto Lily's tray. He placed the man's drink in front of him as Lily went to do her job again. The music that had once been in the room began to play once more. "So? What's wrong with people remembering your birthday, Beelzemon?" He rubbed the inside of a glass with his blue cloth. "It'd be mighty fine with me if people other than Lily and Jessica would remember my birthday."

Beelzemon took a large gulp from his drink. "I'm not good with people."

The bartender looked around the room at the cowering faces of bikers. It was quite pathetic for such tough men to be scared of only one guy. "I can see that," he said as he reached for another glass. "But I still don't see how that would limit your ability to enjoy yourself with others."

"You wouldn't get it…"

Greg leaned in. "Look, Beelzemon. You've got some great friends. I've seen those kids you always hang out with. They seem like a mighty fine bunch if you ask me."

"I didn't ask you…"

"The point is, you've got to stop living like you have no friends. You know damn well that you do. You just choose to ignore the fact that sometimes you may have a little fun. That girl you have your eyes on is pretty cute. You can't count her out. Besides, I have the hint that Fiendmon likes you…"

"Well," he said sarcastically. "That's a big surprise."

Greg sighed. "Honestly Beelzemon. Why can't you be happy for what you have? It used to be a lot worse before those Tamers and their Digimon came along. Remember?"

"How could I forget?"

"You just think about that, ok?" Greg turned his back to the biker and continued cleaning the glasses.

Beelzemon lifted the cup to his face again and watched, with all three eyes, as the drink sloshed within the glass._ Just a few more hours and this day will be over… But do I want it to be? Wait! What am I thinking? Of course I do!_

There was a thunderous crash as the door to the bar opened again. This time as man in blue stepped in. He wore black gloves with bats on them, black boots with sculls on them and a golden bat to fasten his red and black cape. He, like Beelzemon, had two belts but, unlike Beelzemon, they stretched down further after they fastened together and merely hung at his sides. What hair you could see over top of his red mask was blond. The man had finely pointed ears and skin paler than Beelzemon's. The bikers noticed that two fangs could be seen protruding out from his upper lip.

"Hey, clown! It's not Halloween yet! Go buy some candy for the kiddies!" The bikers in the room laughed as one of them made a joke.

The new arrival looked at him with piercing eyes and then walked over. He stood in front of the man, who was at the pool table, and laughed coldly. "That is a good one," he said in an evil and cruel voice. He picked the man up by his collar and stared at him. "Here's my little _joke…_" He tossed the man at the window and laughed with delight as the limp body fell to the floor.

"Why you!" Three bikers charged him with their fists ready to fight. He threw each one as if they weighed nothing. For a skinny, stunted man he was pretty sturdy. In, what seemed like, an instant the bar was clear of everyone except for Jessica, Lily, Greg and, of course, Beelzemon.

The man turned around and smiled wickedly at the poor waitresses. They were frightened of him. Divergent to most community in their bar, this man could clear it out in a matter of minutes. He reminded them of Beelzemon slightly but he differed on some key factors. This man WAS evil and he WAS going to hurt them.

He took a step closer to the poor girls who remained cowering in the corner of the room. Greg stood behind the counter, too anxious to falter from his spot.

"You two look lovely this evening. May I partake in… a drink?" He opened his mouth to them in an iniquitous grin and showed off his dazzling canine fangs. They were sharp and ready to sink into flesh.

"VAMPIRE!"

He stopped in mid step. "I beg your pardon! I am NOT a vampire. As you can plainly see I am not like you foolish humans. Although I do find you much better then the tenuous Digimon that I eat all around the other world."

"Digimon, huh?"

The vampire (I AM NOT A VAMPIRE!) turned to the biker sitting at the bar. He had not even noticed that the man was there he was so quiet. The biker turned his head and the vampire (NOT A VAMPIRE!) noticed that, he too, had fangs.

"Then I was right about you…" He placed his drink on the counter and stood up. His arm reached around to the backside of his jacket and pulled out a large shotgun with two barrels. "Shall we take this outside? Or should I just blow your head off in here? I think that Greg would rather like the second version."

"So you wish to fight me. Do you Beelzemon?"

Greg leaned up. "Bee… Do you know this guy?"

"Not personally, no. But I have heard of him from around the digital world." He turned back to the vampire. (FOR THE LAST TIME I AM NOT A VAMPIRE!!!) "Now, Myotismon, do you accept?"

"I do."

Together they stepped out into the daylight and blinked disapprovingly. Neither much cared for the sun.

Beelzemon fire a few warning shots into the air and the two waited as the people of Shinjuku scattered and flew from the scene. They stood face to face on either sides of the street. Waiting.

Beelzemon had his hand by his boot holster and waited for Myotismon to make his move. Only then would he fire.

Myotismon (FINALLY!) took his stance on his end of the street and stared at the demon lord Digimon. So much like him yet so willing to die. It was truly pathetic to him.

As the last person made their way out of the area Myotismon smiled.

Beelzemon readied his claws.

With terrifyingly swift actions, Myotismon lunged forward at Beelzemon and threw his hands out in front of him. "NIGHT RAID!"

Beelzemon pulled his gun out and fired.


	6. Poison Trickery and Venoumous Evil

Impmon: Ooo, this is getting good. Evil vampire Digimon from the series comes of fight my mega form. Nice!

Brooke: Shh! Impmon! Don't spoil it! Just sit back and watch the action…

Zim: Popcorn anyone?"

Batty: Ooo, I'll take some of that.

Gir: Shh pig, the people are yelling…

Chapter 6 (Yay!!!)

Beelzemon lifted his head up off of the ground and glared at his antagonist in frustration. For only an ultimate Myotismon was very strong. Beelzemon had known that but he had not anticipated such power within one attack. It was truly remarkable.

Myotismon stood stalk still with his head leaning back. He cackled evilly and pointed to Beelzemon. "You call yourself a Digimon? How can you? For a mega you are one pathetic piece of data. I probably could have beaten you even if I were still a rookie. Do you know that you're on the ground? Because it doesn't look to me like you're making any move to get up…" He walked closer to Beelzemon with his hands behind his back and his head slightly cocked to one side. "Truly remarkable though… A demon lord Digimon concerned for humans? I find that a laughing matter my dear data brother. You're a mega, you can digivolve as you like and yet you cling to humans as if they were… your_ friends…_"

Beelzemon leapt to his feet and dove for his gun, which lay in the gutter. He tumbled over and landed on his feet shaking the shotgun dry as he stared at the vampire type Digimon. He waited for him to make a move.

"Honestly Beelzemon. Why not join me? I am sure that together you and I could lay waste to this human world and then we could take it for our own. I am sure that you are aware that the digital world has remained a monstrosity since the D-Reaper came along. This human world is perfect for us stronger types of Digimon. Not the ones that rely on humans to help them. Now you Beelzemon, I have seen those Tamers of yours. Those twins who bicker and fight every day. I am sure that you are sick of it. Why not be rid of them forever? Why not take the world for your own? You have the power. Use it."

"You talk too much…" Beelzemon raised his Berenjena shotgun and aimed it at Myotismon.

"I see… So you have chosen death… Very well…"

"Double impact! Beelzemon shot at Myotismon who quickly evaded the attacks. He jumped into the air above the Digimon and tried again. One of his shots missed but the second caught the Digimon on his shoulder. In mid jump Myotismon was knocked to the ground.

Beelzemon ran forward ready to use his darkness claw. He put his gun away as he ran and held up his hands. Myotismon was right in front of him now. The vampire type Digimon looked up in time to catch Beelzemon coming down on him from above. He dove to the side and narrowly evaded the attack as Beelzemon slashed at him again.

Myotismon rolled on the ground for a moment and then pushed off the pavement with his hands. He flew into the air and used his cape as a type of parachute when he came down. He landed on his feet and looked sharply at Beelzemon. He raised his hand and looked at it. "You know… I really do hate to do this to a fellow nightmare soldier but if I must…"

"Just stop talking and fight."

Myotismon did not move from his spot. Instead he merely cocked his head and grinned wickedly. "Oh, I see. You want to get on with your birthday." Beelzemon stopped. "You know… A birthday is a human thing. You're immersing yourself in their culture and losing the sense of the Digimon inside you. Soon you'll be a mere pet to those two children…" Beelzemon could feel himself getting angry. "Besides, they don't truly care about you. You're but another toy for them to rip apart at the seams. Then only the teddy bear with the stitched up arm will be your closest friend." Myotismon smiled. He noticed Beelzemon's slight discomfort. "And the Tamers. They call you their friend. The only reason they're nice to you is because of your power. They wish to use it. To obtain it and you have it all to yourself. So they've made you believe that they are your friends so that whenever they are in trouble you will come to their aid. Did they even care when you were hurt? They're no friends. I would be the best friend that you could ever have if only you would see the potential within yourself… I can help you Beelzemon…"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Beelzemon ran forward and pulled his guns out. "DOUBLE IMPACT! DOUBLE IMPACT! DOUBLE IMPACT!" He lashed out at Myotismon rapidly firing his guns at the vampire digimon. The demon lord digimon with all of his rage released rushed forward ready to take on his opponent if the need should arise. The impact of the fired shots left smoke in the area. He stopped for a moment and let out heavy breaths. He was tired.

In a flash the smoke was split in parts as Myotismon ran from the vicinity Beelzemon had shot. He crossed down the street and took advantage of his opponent's tired and weakened state to lunge forward at him and strike him in the gut. Beelzemon let out a shocked gasp as he felt blood (if digimon have any, which I assume they do seeing as they can poop) come up his throat and drip onto his chin.

The vampire type digimon stopped directly behind Beelzemon only a little to the right and smiled off into the distance as he heard the pained breathing of the demon lord. He turned his head back to his opponent and glared into his eyes. The pupils were dilated in shock. It made him feel superior to this nightmare soldier.

Beelzemon fell to his knees and held his own stomach as he coughed up a globule of blood. He stared into the swirling crimson as it stretched out to the shape of the pavement. In it he could see a light reflection of his expression. Inside, it sickened him but he knew that it was true. Myotismon was a powerful digimon. Beelzemon had to discover a proper way to get rid of him. Like the vampire had said, he had the power. Now was the time to use it but it would have to be at the precise second or he would fail and the Tamers along with the rest of the world would have to suffer. If Myotismon succeeded he would turn the world into a place of destruction and blood.

Beelzemon rose to his feet slowly so as not to injure himself further. He turned to see that Myotismon was not looking at him. He was staring off into the distance. Beelzemon looked but there was nothing there except a blank street._ What is he looking at?_ A shadow swooped out of view. What Beelzemon thought to be his shadow was not and so it's true owner moved quickly away.

Myotismon's ears pricked up and his eyes moved away from their previous target. They stretched back as far as they would go and set themselves upon the injured Beelzemon. Myotismon smiled with delight as the demon lord digimon realized that he had been seen.

The vampire type digimon swung his arm around and lunged it into Beelzemon's back. The pain was intense and he felt himself collapse and fall to the ground. As he lay there he watched as Myotismon laughed at him._ How… Can he have such… Power?_

Myotismon glared at him with his intensive and dead eyes. "Like I told you before Beelzemon. You have the power of many a digimon but you waste that power on these pathetic humans. WE are superior! WE deserve to rule this land! Not them! Digimon are the better of the two and therefore we should take what we want from them and be rid of them once and for all." He smiled down at the dimming red eyes. "And once I've finished with you I'll start my quest at taking out the humans with your Tamers. The young Ai and Makato. Won't they be surprised to find you dead and their blood in front of them? I will suck them _dry_…"

Beelzemon wanted to move. He really did. But he was in so much pain that it felt he could not escape and that he would fail to defeat Myotismon._ How can he have so much power? It's not possible! He's only an ultimate! Why can't I beat him! This doesn't make any sense!_

Myotismon raised his arms up and over his head. "Good Bye Beelzemon…"

Beelzemon watched as his hands glowed red.

"Crimson Lightning!" A whip of blood red released itself from within Myotismon's hand. He lashed it toward Beelzemon and it took hold of the mega with ease. Beelzemon found himself to be completely tied up by the whip and was being lifted off of the ground. He could feel the air brush up by his face as he thought of a way to release himself.

Myotismon lifted him higher.

Higher.

Higher.

Higher still.

Beelzemon looked down to see Myotismon as nothing but a speck. He was like an ant Beelzemon wished for that thought to be accurate. He watched and thought that he caught a glimpse of a smile on the vampire's face. Then he let go.

The demon lord digimon could feel him falling now. He was tumbling towards the Earth at a rapidly increasing rate. Myotismon laughed from below. He watched as the buildings came up beside him and he could see the windows passing him by._ Wait for it…_

Myotismon cackled from below.

**Wait for it…**

The pavement started to come in clear from his dimming eyes.

**Wait for it…**

The ground came up below him.

_**Now!**_

"BEELZEMON!"

The call brought him back to attention.

_Why do you always have to leave things to the last minute?_

_**It's funniest that way!**_

Beelzemon saw the ground and he prepared himself for it. In a burst he could feel energy coursing through him from some unknown source. He could hear a voice, soft and silent, in his head, urging him to go on. To fight, and to win. The voice was quiet, calm, and soothing. Whoever it was, they brought back the power that Beelzemon had needed.

From his back came his four feathered, black-purple wings. They were liberated from within him and thrust out only to be greeted by the cold rush of the air. They opened and allowed him the power he required to leave himself hanging in the air and remain off of the ground for the time being.

"What!?" Myotismon stared up in horror at the mega and watched as he touched down to the ground, elegant as an angel, if not for the fact that he was all in black with a large gun on his right arm. "H… How is that possible? I've heard about you! Your data is corrupted! How can this be?"

Beelzemon raised his blaster to Myotismon and smirked at the frightened digimon. He drew a pentagram in the air with the gun and it showed up in brilliant gold. Symbols appeared around it and stretched out from his first drawn shape. Beelzemon took a breath and then waited a moment to marvel at how he had scared the once fearsome Myotismon. "CORONA DESTROYER!"

A brilliant flare of bright purple light discharged from within the pentagram and shot directly for Myotismon. The vampire stared with horror as the light engulfed him. Beelzemon shot out of the great gun and into the pentagram many times and he marveled at how much his bullet's power was increased.

With one final scream of agony the vampire type digimon, Myotismon, had disappeared from site. Beelzemon glared at where he had once been. There was nothing left but smoke and as the area cleared he found himself smiling. His mouth opened and he started to laugh heartedly. He stared at the spot where the vampire had stood and laughed. "Who's the poor piece of data now, huh? Who? Hahahaha!"

"Beelzemon!"

He turned on the spot to see the tamers running up to him. He found himself to, still, be smiling.

"'Bout time you three showed up. I had to do all the work on my own. Some friends you are." He thought again about what Myotismon had said about the tamers, How they only pretended to be his friends so that they could use the potential power that he had held within him.

Takato stopped in front of him next to Guilmon and placed his hands on his knees, panting. "S… Sorry… Traffic down… At the train station… Took forever to get… Through… Whew!"

"I take it you're tired."

The three tamers nodded. Renamon stood there. Terriermon shook his head and bounced off of Henry's shoulder. Guilmon collapsed onto the ground in a heap. "Takatomon… Can we go home and eat some bread with peanut butter now?"

"Sure… Boy…" Takato stood up straight. "So… W… Who was that… that digimon?"

"No one important…"

"Not important am I?"

The three tamers and Beelzemon looked up to the sky. It blacked as though a volcano had just gone off nearby. The ground shook beneath them and they could feel the energy circling in the air. The blackness of the clouds collided in with one another and swirled together into a spiral that coveted the sky.

"If I am so unimportant then perhaps I should make it so that I am noticed! Would that be alright? Hahahahahahahahaha!" The laugh and voice that went along with it were evil and poured vile components into the world.

"What is that thing?" Rika stared up into the sky and moved closer to her digimon, Renamon.

Henry picked Terriermon up and placed him on his own head. "Henry… What's going on?"

"I… I don't know!"

"Beelzemon! What's happening?" Takato was holding tight onto Guilmon.

Beelzemon merely stared up into the clouds. He glared at the center of the spiral with hatred and distaste. _So that's it, eh? Fine. We'll play dirty then…_

From the depths of the spiral came a huge digimon with sharp, venomous fangs and large muscular red arms. He glared down at the tamers and smiled with his gaping mouth. The horns protruding from his head came up from under his hair. He sort of resembled Beelzemon in a way with his long arms and legs mixed in with his small torso and skinny body. His legs widened as they neared the bottom, as did his arms, and they took on a type of animal persona with the paws for feet and the fur that came down from his waist. He had a thin, skinny tail that was completely ill proportionate to his body and, like Beelzemon, four wings, this time black and red that protruded from his back. They were, not surprisingly, bat-like as well as torn in some places as though he had just been in Ai and Makoto's bedroom. This digimon had thick, hard abs (Oo) and four belts on each arm as well as white stripes in differing places down his legs and, what seemed to be, clawed feet for kneecaps. His shoulders were hard and gave room for two more wings, though not used for flying due to their membrane-less state.

The digimon stared down at the tamers from behind a red mask and then moved his gaze to Beelzemon. His smile widened and he opened his mouth to laugh.

"What is that!?" Takato ripped out his D-arc and held it up to the digimon. At first there was nothing. Then his information flickered onto the holographic pad. "Yes! It's… It's…" Before he could finish Kazu and Kenta appeared from around the corner with their digimon Guardromon and MarineAngemon.

Kazu stared at the digimon in horror and pointed his finger at him. "IT'S VENOM MYOTISMON!!!"


	7. Frail Figurine

Impmon: HE'S BACK? BUT I THOUGHT HE WAS KILLED!

Brooke: You didn't see that coming, did you?

Zim: (shakes head) I had no idea…

Fiendmon (Oo): I didn't watch… What happened?

Batty: This big guy tried to kill Beelzemon and then he killed him but then he came back a lot stronger! Wait… If he killed him… And then he came back… but he's stronger… and he's big… and the gun… and the boom… and the venom and… and… oh… My head hurts from all this thinking…

Chapter 7

Venom Myotismon towered above the rest of the tamers. He cackled wickedly and glared at Beelzemon with harsh eyes. "Fight me you pathetic mega! Fight me so I may absorb your data and rule this world! The human world will be mine! And because you will not help me… you will become a part of me!!!"

Beelzemon smirked. "I seriously don't want to do that."

"Insolent fool!" His eyes began to glow brilliantly. "Venom Infusion!" A stream of laser erupted from his eyes.

In a flash Beelzemon dove to the side and managed to get the tamers and their digimon away as he pushed them forward. They all landed in a heap and the giant digimon smiled and laughed with delight.

"You fool! You risk your life for these pathetic humans? How much digimon is left within you? None? I wouldn't be surprised you pathetic piece of data!" Venom Myotismon lunged forward towards him and lashed his claws out in fury. "You will pay for such a disgrace! You have spit on your kind!" His fist came down hard into the pavement as Beelzemon dove away once more. The tamers were safe and so he could work on saving himself for now.

He took his chance right there and then as Venom Myotismon's arm was trapped within the road. Beelzemon leapt into the air and ran up the length of his arm. Venom Myotismon tried to grab for him with his other arm but Beelzemon blasted it out of his was with a death slinger attack. He ran right up to the digimon's shoulder and then planted a kick directly between his eyes. The mask tore slightly and Venom Myotismon cried out in pain. He released his arm and then lifted it up to grip Beelzemon. He did just that.

Beelzemon found himself caught in the hand of the mighty digimon that towered over Shinjuku. Venom Myotismon smiled with delight and then began to squeeze the digimon slowly so that he could relish watching him in pain. Beelzemon cried out and the tamers decided that it was time to leap into action.

"Go Guilmon!"

"Right!"

"Renamon?"

"Ok."

"Let's go Terriermon!"

"You got it Henry!"

"No!"

Everyone looked for the origin of the voice. It wasn't until the sound came again did they see who it was. "This is my battle! I want to beat this guy on my own!"

"But Beelzemon!" Takato took a step forward. "You shouldn't have to fight alone!"

Rika and Henry nodded.

Beelzemon smirked and looked down at the all. "It's my birthday right?" Everyone went silent but still nodded their heads. Beelzemon looked back up to Venom Myotismon's smiling features. "Then I choose to have the wish of fighting this guy on my own. No help. I want to do this by myself…"

All the tamers could do was stare and close their gaping mouths.

"But… Beelzemon…" Henry started.

"You can't give me that one thing?"

They all went silent.

Beelzemon smiled and turned away from his friends to see Venom Myotismon laughing again. "How touching… Now your friends, or at least the people who claim to be, can watch as you're turned into data and absorbed into my body!" He started to squeeze Beelzemon harder.

He laughed.

It was not Venom Myotismon laughing mind you. It was Beelzemon.

Venom Myotismon stopped for a moment. "What is so funny you pathetic speck!?"

Beelzemon smiled. "I was just thinking… You think that I am pathetic and yet you are even more so…"

For a moment everyone was quiet. The tamers. Venom Myotismon. Even the wind has stopped blowing.

"How do you figure that?"

"Because this isn't your power…"

"What!?"

"You heard me."

"Are you stupid as well as pathetic? Have those humans actually rubbed off onto you? I was trying to fool with your mind at first but this… This is just ridiculous…"

Beelzemon laughed again and then released his arm from the digimon's grasp. He used that arm to release the one with his gun on it. The demon lord digimon was able to do all of this while the other digimon was still thinking about the possibility of humans actually rubbing off on him.

Beelzemon looked around for something on the ground. He spotted a pop can and he motioned for Takato. The boy took the can and tossed it to Guilmon who used hyper-wing to fly up and give it to Beelzemon.

The demon lord digimon aimed for the dead center of the mask. He had noticed the flaw in the lining when he landed his kick. There was something in the mask that didn't quiet fit right. He threw the can and waited as it struck the mask. Venom Myotismon had not even noticed until the pop can hit the ground once more. He looked back and then at his opponent to find him smiling.

"What the hell is so funny?"

Beelzemon raised his gun and Venom Myotismon froze in shock for a moment. But he quickly regained his sense as Beelzemon fired his attack once more. It bounded off of the large digimon's arm and, as Beelzemon had anticipated struck his wing.

The membrane of a wing is very thin and very fragile when it comes to bats. Venom Myotismon had bat-like wings. As you can see a major shot to his wing could seriously hurt him. The digimon cried out in pain and then, not knowing, released Beelzemon as he flinched backwards.

Beelzemon flew into the air and over to the huge digimon's mask. He stared for a moment and then tore inward. His right-hand gun reverted back into his hand as he charged and he crossed his hands over one another. "Darkness Claw!" He slashed the mask right down the middle and smiled, as what he had thought would happen, happened.

Out of the mask fell a limp, weak body. He dashed forward and caught it as it fell.

In his arm's Beelzemon held Beelzewomon. Her frail form was weak for Venom Myotismon had been absorbing her power.

He was, after all, a vampire type digimon.


	8. TriMerge

Impmon: ANOTHER CHAPTER? A THREE-CHAPTER BATTLE?

Brooke: (nods) It's how I keep people that read this thinking. Mwahahahaha! Oh godmon… I sound like I've been possessed by O'Malley. Hahaha!

Batty: Who?

Zim: Who?

Impmon: Who?

Brooke: Oh. Well… Hmm, I guess I'll have to show you guys the red vs. blue series huh?

Zim Batty and Impmon: Ya!

Chapter 8

The tamers first looked at Beelzemon and Beelzewomon, then at Venom Myotismon, then back to the two black-clothed digimon.

"Kazu," Takato turned around to face his friend. "How does any of this make sense?"

"Well… Myotismon has the power of draining blood from humans as well as energy and data from digimon. My guess is that he was slowly taking away Fiend… I mean Beelzewomon's data as he fought so that he could use it in different places where he needed it most. If I'm right Myotismon would have never had a chance at beating Beelzemon and he must have known that. I'm guessing he stumbled across Fiend… Beelzewomon's path and took her captive so that he could use her data against Beelzemon and beat him."

Takato looked at him blankly.

"Ok dude, here's my thought. I think that Beelzewomon was taken my Myotismon from the start or maybe when Beelzemon was distracted in battle. Then he used her spare data so make himself stronger. But he didn't use it all at once so that way he could reserve any power that he felt like he needed to save. Alone, Myotismon would stand no chance against Beelzemon but combined with the power of Beelzewomon he probably could take the dude down."

"Ok… Now it makes sense."

Beelzemon looked down at his friend in his arms. She had begun to glow brightly and had now reverted back to her rookie form, Fiendmon. Her blue eyes stared up at him with curiosity. "Beelzemon?"

He smiled back at her then handed her to Henry. Beelzemon turned back to Venom Myotismon who had shaken off the pain in his wing and was glaring at the digimon. Then he noticed Fiendmon in Henry's arms. He crossed his eyes and looked at the spot where Beelzemon had sliced his mask open. In a roar he charged the demon lord digimon. "I can beat you even without the help of that digimon!"

Beelzemon pushed Henry out of the way and then dove to the side himself. He pulled out his blaster cannon from within his arm and as he ran fired it at the huge digimon calling out "Corona Blaster!" He fired six times. Two struck target on Venom Myotismon's wings once more whereas one flew at his eye. The other three went for his chest and his legs.

Venom Myotismon was sent backwards onto the street. He lashed at Beelzemon as the demon lord digimon ran up beside him. While the huge digimon was on the ground Beelzemon leapt onto his face and planted another kick directly between the eyes. Venom Myotismon cringed with pain. In a sudden flash he rose to his feet and knocked Beelzemon off to the side.

The demon lord digimon was thrown into the side of a building. He looked up to see Venom Myotismon staring at the tamers and grinning. The vampire type digimon lunged his own hand forward and, before Beelzemon could stop him, grabbed onto a digimon from below.

"GUILMON!"

"TAKATO!"

Guilmon was lifted into the air within Venom Myotismon's grasp. He wriggled and tried to free himself but each time he moved the huge digimon would only tighten his grip and smile even wider. He glared down at the poor red dinosaur-like digimon and looked directly into his red eyes. Venom Myotismon smiled and then frowned when he looked into Guilmon's data. "A digimon created as the fruit of a human? How pathetic. I'm surprised that you can live with yourself knowing that a human created you…"

"But all digimon were made by humans. We were once a computer program…" Guilmon clenched his sharp teeth as Venom Myotismon gripped tighter on his body.

"Don't you dare say something like that? I am better than humans! I am better than humans! No human could have created such a masterpiece!"

"You think pretty highly of yourself, don't you?" Terriermon inquired from below.

Venom Myotismon gave the rabbit-like digimon a hard glare and Terriermon shrunk back where he stood.

Beelzemon released himself from the side of the building and lashed forward at Venom Myotismon trying to get Guilmon back to his tamer. "Let go of him you overgrown bat!"

Myotismon grinned with delight and then stared down at the red, virus digimon once he knocked Beelzemon to the side again with his venom infusion attack. "You will soon become a part of me, young digimon!" With one blow he clenched his hand and everyone stared in horror as Guilmon's data was exposed to the world.

"GUILMON!!! NO! GUILMON!" Takato ran forward and tripped on the collapsed pavement. He made no effort to get up and instead just lay there, crying. Kazu and Kenta looked at one another with tears in their eyes. Terriermon stared in horror and felt himself welling up with tears as well did Renamon, which was a surprise in itself. MarineAngemon could be heard crying from behind Kenta and so Guardromon, even though he was crying as well, patted the small digimon on his shoulder. Rika threw herself against Henry and started to wail out her tears as Henry tried to calm her, and himself, down. But it was to no avail. The pain was still there. Guilmon was gone and his data was floating aimlessly in the air, waiting to be absorbed.

Venom Myotismon laughed with satisfaction. He glared at the tamers and then spoke. "Soon the rest of the world will be like that! And nothing can stop me! I will absorb the data of everything and have the humans dried out for my pleasure! Now…" He looked at the floating data with a grin. "To absorb the data of your friend."

A flash of darkness streaked threw the data and the floating red was quickly taken into an unknown body.

"WHAT? NO!"

Beelzemon stood there, quite pleased with himself. He had absorbed Guilmon's data. The tamers stared at him with horror and disgust. He glowed red for a moment and then they watched as his tail turned red and Guilmon-type ears protruded from under his helmet. It made Takato angry to find that who he had thought was his friend would absorb Guilmon's data.

"HOW COULD YOU?" Takato stood up and glared at Beelzemon's back. "HOW COULD YOU? GUILMON WAS YOUR FRIEND! YOU ABSORBED HIS DATA! HOW COULD YOU, BEELZEMON? HOW COULD YOU! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT? I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!"

Beelzemon cocked his head over towards Takato. He stared at him with Guilmon's eyes. "Use it…"

For a moment all was silent.

"BIOMERGE TAKATO! BIOMERGE!"

"W…What?"

"BIOMERGE WITH GUILMON YOU GOGGLEHEAD!"

"B… But he… he…"

"JUST DO IT!"

Takato took a gulp of air and then nodded to Beelzemon. He pulled out his golden D-arc and held it into the air. Beelzemon braced himself. He had never done this before but he was hoping that it would work as he had planned. Takato breathed in. "Biomerge activate!"

There was a blinding flash of light.

Within it Beelzemon could feel his data breaking down to its simplest form. He opened, what he thought were, his eyes and looked over in front of him to see Guilmon's face staring in at him. He tried to speak but he could not. He tried to shove the digimon out of the way but he could not. Takato appeared next to Guilmon but he was not like his normal self. He was more data than human. More of a digimon than Beelzemon had ever seen him before.

Guilmon eyes widened and Takato was placed on top of his body. Beelzemon watched a type of vortex was created around them. It began to pull him in. There was nothing he could do but move in closer to his friends' transformation.

When the vortex had pulled him right up close to the two the last thing that he saw was Takato's face and then there was nothing but darkness.

"What's happening?" Rika released herself from within Henry's embrace and stared into the light where Takato and Beelzemon had disappeared. "What's happening to them?"

Renamon looked in with her tamer. "They are… Biomerging…"

Rika stared at her digimon like she was going insane. "Biomerging? But… but… They… can't they're not partners!"

Henry caught on. "But Takato and Guilmon are! Beelzemon plans to have Takato use the data Beelzemon absorbed before it's completely taken into his body. He's trying to separate himself from Guilmon again!"

Everyone stared into the abyssal light that surrounded the street.

"What? How is this happening? Venom Myotismon stared in horror.

A large black and white boot revealed itself from out of the light. For a moment everyone thought that it was Beelzemon for at the end there were his usual three spikes. But as the rest of the body emerged they gasped in devastation. The person who cleared himself from within the brightness was not Beelzemon. It was not even Takato.

His armor was that of Gallantmon but it was black. On his right boot was the holster that Beelzemon had always used for his gun and his arms were just about as long as Beelzemon's if not longer. He had a tail with purple strip patterns that slightly resembled Guilmon's and kneepads that were both red and gold with three circular holes. His waist was unbelievably thin and was held back by two red belts with thick gold buckles. On his chest he bore a white crest with the same scull symbol that the demon lord digimon had on each of his shoulders and on his head he had, what looked to be, Guilmon's face worn in the same fashion Takato wore his goggles. Two large, black and gold shields were set upon his shoulders and on his right arm he wore a red bandana. It was exactly the same way Beelzemon wore his. This digimon's arms were thin like Takato's and he wore part of Beelzemon's leather jacket on the left side of his body. The digimon had two sets of gloves, one over the other. The first set was like Gallantmon and the second was set over top of it looking just like Beelzemon's. A long, purple scarf swayed in the wind as the tamers and digimon stared.

"Who…? Who is that?" Rika looked to Renamon hoping her digital partner would have the answer that she needed. The fox type digimon merely glared off at the digimon and said not a word.

Henry looked closer. "He looks like… Gallantmon!"

"And Beelzemon!" Kazu chimed in.

"Well then…" Kenta said. "Who is it?"

The voice came in a threesome. One was hard and cold. The second voice was soft and childish. The third was the voice of a trueborn leader. They all sounded familiar. "Tri-merge to… **Black Gallantmon**."


	9. Portals And Passages

Impmon: I don't believe that! HOW CAN YOU MAKE ME MERGE WITH PINEAPPLE HEAD AND GOGGLE KID OVER HERE?

Brooke: I just wanted to do something that no one would ever think about. I mean come on. Beelzemon mixing with Gallantmon? Who could have ever expected _that_ to happen? It's unethical.

Chapter 9

Although it seemed impossible, the black armor of this new digimon was gleaming from the light of what little sun came through the blackened sky. His scarf blew in the wind and his Guilmon mask looked up to see Venom Myotismon. The tamers could only see part of his face but they could tell that it was like Takato and Beelzemon put together. Takato's features were matured to match the rest of the digimon's body and Beelzemon's blue skin tone had been added in.

Terriermon took a step forward to examine the digimon further. Henry looked up after him. "Terriermon get back here! We can't be sure if that digimon is dangerous or not!"

"But Henry. It's just Takato and Guilmon."

"But Beelzemon's hard temper is somewhere in that form too."

Rika nodded. "Come on back Terriermon."

Terriermon looked over to the tamers and then back to Black Gallantmon. He had not moved at the sounds of their voices. Almost three minutes had passed since he first appeared. The rabbit-like digimon ignored the calls from the other tamers and continued in his walk towards the new arrival. He looked up at Venom Myotismon. This digimon had not moved since Black Gallantmon appeared before them as well. He merely stood there; his eyes open wide with fear. Terriermon crossed a black of collapsed pavement and leapt onto a tall pipe that had protruded out of the ground.

The pipe stretched around to in front of the black digimon and so Terriermon followed along the path so that he could see his countenance. The digimon looked as though he was set in an off mode. He had five eyes. Two were in sets and the third was in the center of the Guilmon mask where the red dinosaur's triangle usually was. The first set of eyes, the one on the mask, was closed. The second set, the ones slightly under the mask, were open but they were lifeless and bleak. The final eye was also closed.

Terriermon stared for a moment and then, sure that it was alright, leapt onto the digimon's left shoulder plate. He marveled at the digimon's strong physic and assumed that it had come from Beelzemon. He looked at the arms and they reminded him of Takato. The red and gold that showered around the metal was beautiful in its simplicity.

The small digimon clambered on top of the head and sat down for a second. He turned back to his tamer and then smiled. "I'm the king of all tri-merges!"

Henry smiled at his little joke but then shook his head to clear his mind. "Come on back Terriermon. We still need to wait until we get some data on this new digimon. It scared Venom Myotismon. Don't you think that's something that we should take into consideration?"

Terriermon frowned. "We'll never get any data on this guy. Those D-arcs really stink. When we were trying to get information on the devas they barely worked at all. I'm surprised you think that we can get any data on this digimon."

"I got it!" Kazu held up his rust colored D-arc for everyone to see. "I have the information on this guy!"

Terriermon crossed his arms as Henry smirked at him. "Everyone's wrong at some point in their life…"

The tamers crowed around Kazu and looked at the holographic screen that hovered just above it. Kazu read the information out loud for everyone to hear. "Black Gallantmon. His attacks are 'Royal Awakening,' 'Valliant Shot' and 'Destruction Wave.' It also says that he has a special attack that he can only use when he calls forth the 'Wheel of Tokojin.' He has a short temper and will kill all who stand in his path."

"Well he sounds pleasant." Kenta joked.

Kazu continued. "His fifth eye is used as a targeted spot on his body where he can absorb the data of surrounding digimon and use them as spare energy when he needs to."

Henry looked up to see Terriermon poking at the fifth eye. "TERRIERMON!"

The rabbit-like digimon turned around abruptly and shrugged his shoulders. "What?"

"Come back now!"

Terriermon frowned but slowly climbed down the digimon's armor.

Once more, Kazu continued. "He has the irregular ability to stun the first opponent that sees him if it poses a slight threat. Along with his four attacks he also has the ability to sweep beautiful girls off their feet." Kazu laughed.

Rika punched him in the arm. "Don't be an idiot and stop making up useless junk!"

"Venom Myotismon…"

Everyone stared at Black Gallantmon. Terriermon stopped in his tracks and turned around. They watched as the digimon's arm began to move slightly and his tail twitched, lifting itself into a silent wag. That part was defiantly Guilmon.

"You attempted to hurt Guilmon and for that you cannot be forgiven…" Takato's voice signaled the monster alone in the digimon's body. The first set of eyes, the one under the mask, opened to reveal Takato's human eyes. "Your rein of destruction and blood now comes to an end…" Guilmon's voice came alone this time. Black Gallantmon's tail twitched with Guilmon's voice. The second set of eyes, the one on the mask, opened and Guilmon's eyes took form. "We're going to blow you into freaking little bits!" That portion of the statement was most defiantly Beelzemon with his thick hard tone and the lifting of the Berenjena gun from its holster. The final eye opened and he stared up at Venom Myotismon. "Royal awakening!" Black Gallantmon smashed the barrel of his Berenjena pistol onto the pavement and smiled as a stream of energy flowed from it and coursed up Venom Myotismon's body.

The vampire type digimon was sent out of his strange trance as quickly as he had been put into it. Purple streams of electricity rushed up his form and seeped its way past his data and everything that he was. For a moment his data flickered and then the giant beast was sent to his knees in pain.

The tamers stared in shock as the huge beast quivered. Black Gallantmon smiled and stood up right again showing off his magnificent physic without meaning to. He turned around and glared at the small rabbit-like digimon behind him. Terriermon had not moved an inch. Black Gallantmon walked up until he was right in front of the poor creature and then stared into his blank black eyes.

Henry couldn't help himself. He handed Fiendmon to Guardromon and ran forward towards Terriermon. "Terriermon!" He swooped in and thrust the little digimon into his arms. As he stood up he caught Black Gallantmon's stare. It coursed through his own flesh as the attack had coursed through Venom Myotismon.

Black Gallantmon thrust his hand forward and took hold of Terriermon, as gently as he could. Henry was paralyzed, he could not move, he could not help his digital partner. Instead he merely watched as Terriermon was lifted to Black Gallantmon's fifth and final eye.

The little digimon made no effort to escape. He looked into Takato's eyes and then into Guilmon's. When he was pulled up to the fifth eye he stared into it as though it was the abyss. Beelzemon's face could be seen within the green and Terriermon flinched with fear. "Don't worry squirt," came Beelzemon's voice. "This is going to hurt me a lot more than it's going to hurt you…" A wave of light erupted from within the fifth eye of Black Gallantmon.

"Terriermon!" Henry could do nothing but stare. He tried to move, he really did, but it was to avail. He was rooted to the spot by some unseen force.

The beam struck Terriermon on the forehead and his data was pulled into the eye with no force. The limp body was passed back to Henry who was now crying. He pulled his digimon close to him and began to sob; his tears stained the little digimon's fur. "Terriermon…" He looked back at Black Gallantmon. "You monster! You… You…"

Black Gallantmon was clenching his stomach in pain. His long arms wrapped right around his chest as he leaned down. His five eyes closed and he let out a cry of both anger and pain. He stared into the sky and waited as the data began to sink in and the pain began to surpass him. From on top of his head the tamers could see a horn forming just above the mask. His claws shrunk so that they were more narrow and thinner. Black Gallantmon cried out to the heavens as his body was lifted into the air and began to turn on its own.

"That… That's Terriermon's attack!"

Venom Myotismon was on his feet once more. He stared into the twirling mass that was Black Gallantmon. He no longer was his black form however. The swirling mass that spun before everyone was a light green. Like Terriermon fur it was.

Venom Myotismon took his chance and readied his eye beam once more. He fired at the swirling mass only to watch it be knocked aside. The beam struck a building to the right and Venom Myotismon back up. "It can't be…"

The swirling form lunged at the huge beast and struck him in the chest. Venom Myotismon took hold of the inside of the mass and thrust it against the side of the building where his attack had hit.

A woman from inside screeched with horror as the black form of the digimon crashed through the wall and landed right in front of her. The digimon rose up from the floor and looked at her with his five eyes. He saluted her and then gripped her in his arms. She screamed and told him to let her go but all he said was to be quiet and that if she stayed there she would be killed. She whet silent after that. Black Gallantmon swept her to the ground and planted her beside Rika. "You should leave now ma'am…" She nodded and hurried off.

Kazu nudged Rika and smirked. "I told you he had the power to sweep ladies of their feet. Why can't you ever listen?"

She punched him again.

Black Gallantmon then began to glow. As he turned around he clenched his teeth and then charged at Venom Myotismon.

"H… Henry?" The blue haired boy looked down to his digimon. Terriermon blinked at him with confusion. "W… What happened?"

Henry hugged his digimon close to him. "Oh Terriermon! You're ok! You're all right!"

The rabbit-like digimon squirmed in his grasp. "Ow! Not so hard! You'll squish me at this rate! Henry!"

Black Gallantmon was sent to the side by another attack from Venom Myotismon's fist. The large beast held the dark knight to the side of a building and pressed on him. He laughed and readied his eye beam. It struck the digimon and the three voices of Takato, Guilmon and Beelzemon could be heard as they cried out in pain. Smoke formed around the area that had been shot and Venom Myotismon no longer felt their presence beneath his hand. He smiled with de light and then moved his arm away. As he did so a figure ran up the length and he felt a kick on the side of his head. He clenched the spot in pain and looked down to see the black knight.

Black Gallantmon landed on Venom Myotismon's head and raised his hands into the air above his head, He screamed in fury and then smashed his fists down onto the beats while calling out, "Destruction wave!"

A black force covered Venom Myotismon's body. He was wrapped in darkness and found himself to be surrounded by nothing but the black. "Valliant shot!" Barrages of bright gold bullets were sent directly through the black that covered the vampire type digimon. He was shot in the wings and then sent backwards out of the black darkness and back out to the street. He stood himself up straight to see Black Gallantmon rushing for him out of the abyss. He was ready for the digimon this time.

"Nightmare claw!" Venom Myotismon slashed at Black Gallantmon and struck the digimon in the chest as he tried to evade the blow.

The dark knight was sent sprawling to the ground in a heap. He landed on his back and stared up at the sky. There was darkness all around his two sets of eyes. Only his fifth eye was uncovered by the nightmare that the others witnessed.

"_Takato! Guilmon! Are you guys ok?" Came Beelzemon's voice from inside their head._

_There was no reply to him but he heard their screams of terror. "No… NO! EVERYTHING'S GONE! MOM! DAD! NO! EVERYTHING IS DESTROYED! NO!" Takato thrashed about within their combined minds. Guilmon stared out into space and glared with his piercing eyes. Then he was normal again. "I'm… so scary… No! I WOULDN'T DO THAT! TAKATOMON! I WOULDN'T DO THAT! I WOULDN'T! I WOULDN'T! NO! NO! NO! STOP IT! STOP!!"_

_Beelzemon tried to relieve them of their nightmares but every time he tried to get close the black tried to absorb him and have him be a part of the nightmare as well. He looked up to the eye he looked out of to see Venom Myotismon leaning over Black Gallantmon's body ready to strike down and finish them all off. "Ok… It's my turn!"_

"Takato! Move! He'll kill you!" Rika called to the black knight trying to make him hear her. It would not work. She looked to Renamon. "Why won't he move?"

"They are trapped within a nightmare from Venom Myotismon's attack. That is one of his most fierce ones. It paralyzes his enemy in a nightmare world and so he can win the fight."

"We have to help them!"

"No…" Everyone looked to Renamon. "The fifth eye is not covered b the attack. Someone in there still has power over their own mind. They'll use it… Just wait…" The tamers turned back to the digimon to see his lifeless body right beneath Venom Myotismon's foot. He was going to step on the dark knight.

"He won't move! We have to help him!" Rika ran forth ready to Biomerge with her own digimon when a burst of air sent her back into Guardromon's outstretched arms. "I have you my lady," came the voice of the metal digimon.

Everyone looked up to see Black Gallantmon land on his feet in front of him or her. His purple scarf swayed magnificently. Kenta stepped forth this time. "Takato is that you? Guilmon?"

"Nope," came the hard voiced reply. "It's me."

"Beelzemon!"

"Who else?" The dark knight raised his hand over his head and looked up to the sky. He opened his mouth and called out to the heavens. "Wheel of Tokojin!"

The clouds swirled and lighting struck the ground as a massive vehicle fell from the sky. The front of the vehicle was pointed sharp like Gallantmon's lance but it took the main shape of Behemoth, Beelzemon's motorbike. The bike was black as the dark knight's armor and presented the red and gold lance out in front as well as ac loud of smoke that rose from the back. It was not from an exhaust pipe but it gave an ominous feeling to everyone that saw it.

Black Gallantmon climbed onto his bike and then pulled on the handle to make it move forth. Venom Myotismon smashed his fist into the pavement to stop the bike's path but the knight did not deter from his course. Instead he swerved slightly to the side and rode up the beast's arm. Venom Myotismon anticipated what the digimon planned to do (He should by know! He fell for it like a hundred times!) and thrust his arm into the air. The bike along with its rider were sent flying to the atmosphere but instead of trying to make it back to Earth Black Gallantmon smiled.

He raised his hand to the sky and the lance followed. Then the bike moved on an angle until it was riding into the clouds. Black Gallantmon outstretched his arms and plucked the lance from the front of the bike. He thrust it into the atmosphere and then cried out with all his might, "Call of the Worriers!"

The tamers and Venom Myotismon watched from below and the black clouds twirled towards the dark knight. Blue lightning wrapped around his body and coated him in a sphere of energy. The orb began to spin rapidly and take in the clouds like a vortex. They stretched down towards the earth and became dark purple. Voices and monstrous calls could be heard from within the vortex.

"What's he doing?" Kazu asked.

Henry stepped back in alarm. "He… He's opening a portal… To the digital world!"


	10. A New Face

Impmon: Ok… This is just getting ridiculous…

Zim: I've lost count of how many chapters this battle had gone on for.

Batty: Wasn't it like four? It started in the fifth chapter right?

Gir: (short circuits)

Brooke: Heh Heh… I uh… You know what… I'll just go ahead and post this ok?

Chapter 10

Digimon poured from the vortex like water and surrounded Venom Myotismon. "What? What's going on?" cried the confused digimon from above the tamers.

Kazu pointed into the sky. "Look it's Pumpkinmon! And there's Akatorimon! Sorcerymon! Lobomon! D'arcmon! Tigervespamon! Piddomon! Lucemon! Fuujinmon! Fanbeemon! Unimon! Patamon! Mushroomon!"

"There's Gryphonmon! And there goes a Gotsumon! Parrotmon! Penguinmon! Falcomon! Togemon! Deramon! I don't believe it!"

"Hey, there's a Terriermon! And a Tuskmon!"

"A Meramon! Bakemon! Seraphimon! Ghoulmon! Pipismon!"

"Andremon! Snimon! Wizardmon!"

"Gesomon! Salamon! DarkTyrannomon! Infermon!"

"Raremon and Mammothmon!"

"Skullmeramon! Phantomon! Gizamon! Megaseadramon!"

The sphere that enclosed Black Gallantmon moved in close to the beast and from within the dark knight pulled out his gun. The digimon around him stopped moving and glared at Venom Myotismon. He had seen the faces somewhere, he knew that he had, but he could not pinpoint where it was exactly that he had seen them.

The tamers looked at the mass of digimon with awed expressions. They watched as they stopped and Black Gallantmon's sphere released him to the world once more.

The dark knight took aim to the huge vampire-like digimon's head. He placed his gloved claw on the trigger and waited as the rest of the digimon watched him with interest.

Venom Myotismon looked at the faces and tried to think of where he had seen them. He could still not put his claw on it.

"Do you know who they are?" Beelzemon's voice came out hard and hating.

Venom Myotismon looked at him.

"These are the digimon that you have killed in the past. In your life these are whom you have hurt and whom you have absorbed the data of. There are hundreds of them. This is what you have done Venom Myotismon. You are a sick killer who will do anything power. In my own experience I find that you are… just like most humans that I have seen here before…" Black Gallantmon smirked.

Venom Myotismon stood there staring at the digimon that floated around him. He remembered them all know. The memories came flooding back to him and the beast fell to his knees. He looked up at the dark knight and the tamers could have sworn they saw tears in the great monster's eyes.

Black Gallantmon raised his pistol into the air and smiled wickedly at the digimon below him. The digimon around him stared at Venom Myotismon, waiting for their cue. The huge beast stared into the eyes of each digimon above him. They were all inside of him and yet they were not. He felt himself shaking in fear. He was too scared to realize that such an act would usually sicken him.

The dark knight pulled the trigger and fired his golden bullet into the air. It was taken in by the vortex and the digimon smiled with delight. They all took a mad dash for Venom Myotismon. They reached him and tore at him with hands, teeth, and claws. They bit and they scratched and they tore flesh. The digimon ripped Venom Myotismon apart. He called out in pain. "No! NO! STOP! NO! AHHHHH!"

The tamers watched in shock as the digimon was torn limb from limb. A Parrotmon pecked at his wing along with a Megaseadramon biting it and together they ripped it off. Venom Myotismon lashed to his left wing in pain and then back to his right as Sorcerymon ripped a hole right through it.

Rika found tears come to her eyes. It was a horrible sight to see, a digimon being torn apart. No one deserved such a way to die. She turned around and tripped on the pavement. Henry caught her in his arms and she didn't even care that he was embracing her to try and make her feel better. She just wanted to cry out. She didn't care who saw her. What the tamers witnessed that day was inhuman. Not even a true digimon could commit such a misshapen act. It was horrible. It was disgusting.

A Lilamon, once so elegant, broke off one of the beast's mighty horns and beat his in the face with it. The digimon was surprisingly strong for her size.

Hagurumon used his 'darkness gear attack and thrust it at Venom Myotismon's arm. Although the rookie was not powerful enough to control the huge beast he was able to take control of his left hand. And so this digimon slowly bent the fingers of the beast backwards until a thundering crack echoed around the street and Venom Myotismon's cry followed along behind it.

"Sunshine Beam!" A Sunflowmon released an incredibly powerful beam of energy and struck Venom Myotismon in the eye. The tamers could see his pupils shrink and burn. He cried out with pain and held his eyes.

Venom Myotismon attempted to fire a blast of energy from his eyes and block a few of the digimon away from him. As he charged his eyes a wave of water was thrust at him from a Whamon below. He used his 'tidal wave' attack and interrupted Venom Myotismon's attempt to free himself.

"Torpedo attack!" A Tylomon sped her body up and then rammed it into the beast with such incredible force that he was knocked onto his back. However, it was like nothing had happened. He was too busy fighting off the many digimon that he hardly noticed that he was vertical.

"Twin Neptune!" called an Ebidramon.

"Metal cast!" yelled out a DexDorugamon.

As Keramon laughed he sent orbs of destruction from his mouth calling, "Bug buster!"

A Gulfmon attacked with his 'Black Requiem.'

"Stop it!" The digimon continued in their destruction of Venom Myotismon but Black Gallantmon turned his head to see who had ordered him around. His eyes landed on the blue haired boy from before. Henry had released Rika and stepped forward himself to confront the mighty digimon. "This is madness! That's a horrible way to fight! You're sick! How can you live with yourself after doing that? It's disgusting! Stop this right now! Just stop it!"

Black Gallantmon smiled and then walked up towards Henry. The boy stood his ground and waited as the digimon stood in front of him. Black Gallantmon was at least three times taller than Henry, maybe four. The dark knight leaned down and stared Henry in the eyes. His own eyes were once more bleak and lifeless even though the second set and the fifth eye were still open. A dim shine glimmer in the right eye of the first pair. Takato's voice came forward along with Guilmon's and Beelzemon's all together. They sounded angry and pleased. As one they said, "no…"

"I agree with Henry. This needs to stop." On a rooftop stood the gleaming figure of Justimon. His usual blue and silver outfit glimmered in what sun could be seen behind the black that was the sky. He was unchanged since they had last seen him with his red and silver belt, his red scarf, the metal that was his left arm and his shining silver visor. "No true digimon could commit an act as cruel as this." He pointed to Black Gallantmon. "You are not a true digimon!"

Black Gallantmon smiled. "Very good Justimon…"

The Tamers backed up from the dark knight. Who they had thought was their friend had taken hold of three people that they cared for. If he was not a digimon then what was he? Not human, that was for sure. But what? What could Black Gallantmon be if he was neither digimon nor human?

The dark knight turned back to his work. The digimon that had tore at Venom Myotismon were gone and so was he, sucked into the vortex by his own wickedness. Black Gallantmon smiled and then turned back to the tamers and Justimon. He stretched a leg out behind him and placed his left hand over the center of his chest. He leaned down and bowed to them. "I find that my work here is complete and although none of you may like it… I will return in the near future. For now however…" He rose back up into his standing position.

Kazu looked at his blinking D-arc. His eyes widened in surprise. "Guys! There's an attack that we missed! He has five! Not four!"

The tamers turned to their friend and Black Gallantmon smiled.

"What? What is his other attack?" Kenta asked.

"Let's see… His attack is called… 'Optical Shot'…"

They turned back to Black Gallantmon who had his gun raised to them. He smiled and opened his mouth to speak. "Optical shot!" A blast of black and red energy erupted from within his form and stretched to the pistol, which then fired it out in a stream. He hit each person with it for they could not move away. Not even Justimon could move. They were struck by the black and felt themselves tumbled downwards towards nothing. Visions of their friends passed by them from afar. As they looked up Black Gallantmon glowed and in a flash Takato, Guilmon and Impmon were floating within the black nothingness.

The tamers tried to make it to their friends but the form of Black Gallantmon rose above the three and the children and digimon stopped. "You can have your friends back now… But you may need me in the future and I will be there… Maybe I will not use these two but that one…" He signaled to Impmon. "Is the only one out of all of you with enough power so I may march forth from my own world and take a body to fight."

With that they were thrust far below into the black abyss. Everything that surrounded them was nothing and the nothing that surrounded them was everything. AS they stumbled further into the darkness a voice could be heard from far off. "Let you forget until we meet again…"


	11. Joyful Celebrations

Impmon: what… just happened?

Batty: I don't know… Who was that guy?

Zim: (looks at Brooke with questioning expression) Where did all of that come from?

Brooke: Well… I wanted Black Gallantmon to be sort of evil… But I couldn't think of a way that it would be possible so I kind of made it so like someone else was inside the digimon's body. Although Beelzemon and Guilmon are digimon and Takato is human Black Gallantmon is something completely different. Why? Did I go a little to far?

Impmon: A little would be putting it lightly.

Zim: There's a line and you passed it about six light years ago!

Brooke: Sorry…

Chapter 11

"Wake up sleepy head… cane you hear me?"

He stretched his mouth as he spoke. He heard a slight giggle from beyond the dark. "Who… Who's there?"

"Who do you think?"

"Myself… It looks like myself…"

"You're close… And what the heck do you mean 'it'? Do I sound like an 'it' to you?"

Impmon opened his eyes to see Fiendmon's bright purplish pink body sitting on the floor next to him. He stared up into her bright blue eyes and felt a warmth course through his body. He felt cold but seeing her brought back the spark to his fingertips. He blinked once. Twice and then tried to sit up. He had a pain in his back and he let out little _ows _as he raised his body up. Fiendmon helped him to sit up properly and she then moved in front of him to get a better look at his battered and bruised face.

"You took a pretty heavy beating," she said as she examined his cuts and scrapes. "Who were you fighting to get beat up so badly?"

"Fighting?" He rubbed his head in confusion. "What fight? Where was it?"

"You don't have a very good memory do you Impmon?" Fiendmon raised her fist and knocked him on the head three times. He scrutinized his face as he looked around the room. It was fairly simple, a bed, a table, a few posters, nothing really out of the ordinary for a bedroom.

"Where are we?"

"In Rika Nonaka's house."

"Rika? How'd I get here?"

"You were carried, how do you think?"

"But… The last thing I remember is… Being in a bar with Greg and talking about something… I don't know what… Then… That guy walked in and scared everyone out. It was a digimon. His name was…" Impmon's memory suddenly jogged. He leapt to his feet although he was still in pain and glared around him. "Where is that good for nothing piece of digital crud? I'll get him! I'll make him wish he'd never hatched from his digiegg!"

Fiendmon jumped to her fighting stance and pulled Impmon back down to his knees. She stood in front of him and sighed. "Impmon…" She leaned in and placed her finger right up to his nose. "You're in no condition to fight anyone you idiot! Besides. When we found you there was no one else around but there was some data floating in the air in front of you."

"What did you do about it?"

Fiendmon grinned wickedly. "I absorbed it!"

"WHY'D YOU DO THAT?"

"Well it's not like you were going to, being unconscious and all. Fighting him really took a lot out of you and I thought, you know, he won't mind if I grab a little data for myself."

"Well I do mind. I mind a lot."

"Oh shut up Impmon. I hardly get a chance to fight at all! You expect me to pass up a chance to absorb some data? Besides… I was feeling really tired and weak for some reason so I thought that it would be ok."

"Oh ya? How the heck do you think I feel right now? I'm bruised up beyond belief and you took all the data that I could have used to heal!"

Fiendmon crossed her arms and lashed her tail about. "You don't have to get all touchy." She turned back and grinned. "Why? Did I make the little digimon get all upset?"

"DON'T CALL ME LITTLE!"

She laughed and then grabbed his arm. "Come on."

"Where are we going? Whoa!" He was pulled out of the room by her abrupt tug and they wandered out into the air-open hallway outside. Fiendmon pulled his arm down the hall with her as he tried to wrestle free but he still ached in places and so it hurt if he tried to exert himself.

Fiendmon stopped outside a door not too far away from where they had started off. She turned to him and untied her bandana from around her neck. She turned him around this time and placed it on his head. "Hey!" He called out. "What are you doing?"

"Just be a good digimon and stay here for a second."

"I'm blind!"

Fiendmon rolled her eyes and then opened the sliding door a crack. There was a slight whisper of voices and she closed the door again. The little digimon grabbed hold of Impmon's shoulders. She spun him so that he was facing the door and then slid it open all the way. "Ok," she said. "Walk forward."

"Why?"

"Just do it!" She gave him a little nudge with her hip and followed him inside.

"I can't see anything… Ow! My foot!"

"Ok, you can take the bandana off your eyes now."

Impmon did so but there was no difference to what he saw. He was still seeing black. "You blind me so that you can show me a bare, dark room?"

"**SURPRISE!!" **People jumped out from behind furniture as the lights flickered on. For a moment Impmon was stunned and he jumped back with disbelief. He stumbled on the wooden floor and landed on his bum as he looked up at towering faces all around him. "**HAPPY BIRTHDAY IMPMON!!"**

He let out a sigh of relief. It was the tamers. Impmon saw Jeri holding Calumon in her arms with Kazu and Kenta next to her along with their digimon Guardromon and MarineAngemon. Takato was pulling, the ever hungry, Guilmon away from a purple icing covered cake. Rika stood in the corner with her mother, grandmother and Renamon. Ryo was next to Monodramon and they both had cameras in their hands, the human holding a film one and the digimon holding a video. Henry had Terriermon sitting on his head and was standing beside Suzie who had Lopmon hanging off her small shoulder. Takato's parents stood by a table that was covered in delicious looking food and Henry's dad stood next to them as well as his other siblings and his mother. Yamaki was standing with Riley over by the punch along with Tally who had a computer on the table beside her. There were also a few people that Impmon had never met before such as people from Takato, Henry and Rika's classes. Right by the door Ai and Makoto stood above him with bright purple party hats seated on top of their heads. Even Kaori was in the room; she smiled from underneath her long, brown bangs and placed her longer fingers along with her hands on her hips as she waited for Impmon to speak.

For a moment he merely looked up and stared with surprise.

One of Takato's friends looked at Impmon and then whispered in Takato's ear. "This isn't the digimon from TV. This guy's tiny."

Impmon heard him and leapt to his feet. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING TINY YOU OVERGROWN SACK OF MEAT?"

Takato smiled. "It's him, I assure you."

A girl walked over to Impmon and leaned down to look at him. He leaned back for a second and then waited as she looked into his green eyes. She looked at his bruises and then rubbed the top of his head. "He's pretty cute!"

Impmon felt himself blush and then jumped away. "Don't call me cute! What's going on here?"

Rika stepped forward. "Impmon, it's your birthday. You can't expect your friends to let your birthday go unnoticed can you? That would make us some pretty crummy friends."

Impmon then remembered from before. That was how he ended up in the bar. "But… How did you guys know that it was my Birthday? That's what I want to know."

Everyone looked at Fiendmon. Impmon turned to her and gave her a hard stare. "What? You think I'm not going to blab? You obviously don't know me very well if you though that." She crossed her arms and smirked at the digimon. Fiendmon reached over, gripped a party hat and slapped it onto Impmon's head. "Now have some fun you uptight old prune!"

"I ain't uptight!"

The party soon began.

The karaoke passed quickly as everyone decided that they would rather not hear Kazu sing with Guardromon. Jeri served some pastries that she and Calumon had made together and everyone was soon passing presents to the small, purple digimon. By the end he was completely overwhelmed with friends and he knew everyone from his original friends' classes. Especially the girls who had loved how cute he was enough to kiss him on the head each. Only then were they all chased away by Fiendmon who was forced to apologize when the parents found the poor girls up in a tree and the digimon smiling below.

"I don't get it," Impmon said as Ai passed him a large slice of purple icing covered chocolate cake. "Why would you guys go to all this trouble just for me?"

Kaori came up from behind him and rubbed his little head. "Because you're worth it."

Fiendmon wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek. "And because you're a great friend Impmon!"

He felt himself turn red.

Then he threw fireballs at everyone that laughed.


	12. Karen

Chapter 12

"3, 401!"

"3, 402!"

"Come on! You've only got a few more to go!"

"3, 403!"

"You can do it!"

"3, 404!"

"Ugh… speak for yourself…"

"3, 405!"

"Hurry! You're running out of time!"

"3, 406!"

"Don't rush him!"

"3, 407!"

"He's only got a few minutes left!"

"3, 408!"

"He'll never make it!"

"3, 409!"

"Only another seven!"

"3, 410!"

"Ugh…"

"3, 411!"

"Oh, come on! That's not a lot…"

"3, 412!"

"It is when you've done this many!"

"3, 413!"

"Save your breath!"

"3, 414!"

"Come on!"

"3, 415!"

"Only twenty seconds left!"

"3, 416!"

"One more!"

"3, 417!"

There was an echoing cheer as the people in the room burst with joy and delight. He had done it! He had beaten Roy Berger's world record of 3, 416 push-ups in a single hour. He had beaten it by one but it was still amazing! The room burst out as he let his arms collapse from underneath himself. He fell to the floor with a thud and just lay there as someone popped a bottle of champagne. He didn't even bother to wonder where the hell they had gotten it. He just lay there and caught his breath.

A rough muscular man walked up to his face and kneeled down to see him. "Come on dude," came a deep voice from under locks of jelled, black hair. "It couldn't have been that bad. You collapse after only doing 3, 417? What a wimp…" The guy laughed heartedly.

He cringed. "If only I had my gun Kito. If only…"

"But you don't so liven up. You did it dude. Besides, I thought that you said nothing could bring you down."

"That's right!" He lifted his hands up from behind himself and rose to his feet. He wobbled for a second and then stood high and taller than anyone else in the room. "Nothing can bring me down!"

They cheered and then poured ice-cold water over his bare back. His chest lunged forward and he cried out in surprise as they laughed. He took a towel from the rack closet to him and whipped the water off before he did up his black jump suit top again.

Congratulations and pats came to him as he looked around the room for his leather jacket. The familiar, white collar came into his sight and he walked through the throng of applauding people to get to it. Once he reached his jacket he slung it over his shoulder. It was much too hot to wear it.

Someone pushed a glass of champagne into his face and smiled. "Congrats Bee!"

"I told you not to call me that." He took it and downed the glass in one gulp. IT had not been champagne. It had been vodka. But he made no real gesture like the man thought he would. He merely blinked once at the taste and then swallowed.

The man frowned. "I'll find something that puts a kick into that face of yours. One day I will." He laughed only to have a good punch on the arm but a girl next to him.

She had dark brown skin and a black ponytail along with a white T-shirt and blue shorts. Her smiled widened as she looked up to him. "Congrats Bee."

"Don't call me that."

Her smile, somehow, grew even larger. "Guess what I found."

"What?"

"You have to guess."

"I'm not really in the mood for mind games."

"Ok, fine, I'll tell you." She signaled him to follow her. He did so. When they reached a door further away from the party she signaled him to lean down. He did that as well. She gripped him around the neck and pulled him down so that he was practically kneeling. Then she made him look through the window of the door. "Right in there…"

He looked in to see a woman in a pink and white gym suit. She had short, brown hair flopping over a pale face. Her legs were fairly long as her torso was small. But the fact that her chest was small did not give the impression that she had small breasts. No, they were actually quite large. Her nose was small and her eye were tired looking. She reached out her long, slender fingers and took hold of a bottle on a table close to her. Then she took off the cap and took a sip.

"So? What do you think?"

"About what?"

"Her you dolt! What do you think about her?"

"She looks tired."

"I mean do you like her?"

"Ummm…"

She sighed. "Dude, I'm just trying to help you find a girl."

"But I…"

"Dude, I can tell that you don't care for that little girl you know as much as she cares for you so I just want to help you find a girl that you will care for. I hear that she likes you." She pointed to the woman in the gym room.

"Carla, I…"

"Don't say it!"

"I don't want a girl."

"Dam boy!" Carla let go of his neck and smashed her fists onto her knees. "It's that kind of attitude that makes you seem queer!" He raised an eyebrow. "There's been talk around the place that you don't like girls because you like boys."

"What?"

"People think you're queer."

He smashed his fist into his gloved hand. "Ok, tell me who so I can smash their faces in."

She laughed. "Look dude. Just go out on one date. That'll let everyone know that you do like girls and they'll stop thinking that. If you don't like her then you can just stop seeing her."

He rubbed his head. "I don't know…"

"It's either that or have Gary start thinking about asking you out."

He though back to the memory of that blond haired guy that always wore the tight pants and pink top. He cringed at the thought and a shudder ran through him. "O… Ok. Fine. But just once."

"Great!" Carla whipped the door open and called inside. "Hey! Karen! Someone's out here that I think you might like to meet!"

He saw her head poke up from behind. He quickly zipped around and planted himself against the wall. "Are you crazy? I didn't mean now!"

Karen walked up to Carla and smiled. He could hear her soft voice. There was a certain portion of it that seemed so familiar to him but he couldn't pinpoint what it was exactly. "Yes, Carla?"

Carla pulled her out and slammed the door closed again. He was exposed. Both he and Karen froze still. Carla smirked with delight. She could see the discomfort in their eyes and she had always liked to be the one to cause something like that.

"Karen," she said, looking at the girl, "this is Beelzemon."

His mouth sunk down close to his chin and he felt himself gulp. Karen's large purple eyes stared up at him from behind strands of messy, brown hair. Where once there had been nothing appeared a smile on her face. She looked at him, up and down. He gulped again, nervous about what he was about to say. "Ummm…"

"Would you like to go get a coffee?"

He looked up at Karen. Her smile was even larger but he noticed the red on her pale cheeks. She looked so content yet so nervous and odd towards what she had blurted out. Her hand covered her mouth in a flash and she blushed even harder. He didn't know what to say. Carla sensed this and sighed. She gave him a nudge but he did nothing. She sighed again and said, "he'd love to."

Karen smiled and then walked back into the room. "I'll just change and get my things so we can go then."

A frown stretched its way across his features as she disappeared from view. He looked down at Carla who smiled at him with her eerily large grin. "You'll pay for this girl."

"Ya, ya. As if I haven't heard that one before." She laughed.


	13. Wagging His Tail

Chapter 13

Beelzemon stared down into the swirling black-brown color of the coffee. He did not dare to look up. He clasped the rim of the cup within his large, clawed hands and held it without taking a single sip._ Damn Carla. Why'd she have to do that? I don't want to be here. Why can't a digimon appear right now? It'd be why better than sitting here in this stupid place. Nothing good ever happens around this part of Tokyo. Why can't a digimon appear? Why? Why? Godramon damn it why?_ He looked into his coffee again and twiddled his left hand index finger. Beelzemon slid it over the rim of the cup and then put it back in its original position. _Why does she always have to butt in on my life? Doesn't she have one of her own? Oh right, I forgot. Her life's entire purpose is meant to butt in on others…_

"Are you just going to stare at your coffee or are you actually going to drink it?

He looked up at Karen's smiling face. Before they left the gym she had changed into a white dress with a pair of white shoes that had straps coming up her leg until they met halfway up to her knees. She seemed so content with the fact that he was sitting across from her in a coffee shop (who wouldn't:3).

Beelzemon lifted the cup to his countenance, took a sip and then placed it back on the wooden table. He looked down at the back of the chair, which was in front of him for obvious reasons, as he made a face at the bitter taste. (Did that rhyme just now?) He had never truly liked the way coffee reacted to him. It was so pungent and unpleasant. He stuck his tongue out once and then retracted it back into his mouth as he looked up again.

He noticed that Karen was no longer looking at him. She was staring off at something on the ground; her eyes followed the movement intensely. It was as though she had been hypnotized.

Beelzemon made a clearing throat noise. Karen looked up to see his three pupils eying her with questions. "What?" he asked.

"Oh, um. I was just curious… Is… Is that real?"

He raised an eyebrow underneath his purple, jagged helmet.

"That." She pointed behind him to a metal like tail that came out from inside his jet-black jumpsuit. It swayed lightly behind him. The object was fairly long with jagged edged all along the top but it was smooth on the bottom. The thing seemed to be made of metal. It was his tail.

"Uh… ya… why?"

"N… No reason. Just wondering." Karen took a sip of her coffee and continued to stare at it. "Ha… Have you had it s… since birth?"

"You could say that."

"Does it hurt?"

"No."

"Not even when someone yanks on it?"

"No."

"Can you… you know… control it?"

"Ya."

"How?"

"It's just like moving an arm."

"Could you show me?"

He sighed and then swept his tail about more so than it already was. It looked sort of like a puppy wagging his tail. (Can you imagine Beelzemon wagging his tail? ;3) He waved it once. Twice. Three times. Then he stopped and it continued in the normal motion that it had been in before he started to shake it. Karen smiled. He could tell that she liked it.

"So it is real…"

"Isn't that what I just said?"

She smiled even wider and then took a sip from her coffee. "I just wanted to make sure that you weren't pulling my leg."

"Why would I do that?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know." Karen finished up the rest of her coffee and looked into his cup. There was still quite a bit there. "Are you going to fin…"

"No."

"Oh, well. Would you like to g…"

"Yes."

Karen stood up and fished as much yen as was need to pay for the coffee out of her brown purse. She set it on the table and then waited as Beelzemon got to his feet. He spun the chair back around so that the back was where it should be, as was the front. He followed Karen outside and then walked along side her down the street as he waited for a moment where he could break off and move on with his day.

They walked down the street and through the great throng of people.

"Have you ever… seen a digimon?"

"Uh…" He was a little startled by the question. "Ya. I guess you could say that…"

"What are they like?"

"Depends."

"How so?"

"Well. It depends on how the were brought up. Like uh… There's this one kid who always treats his digimon like a baby. Then there's a girl who has a tough digimon just like her and there's another boy who is in sync with his digimon." He chuckled a little. "I actually saw them reading together once and they turned the page at the exact same time and read at the exact same pace."

"So you know these children?"

"Ya."

"Do you think… I could meet one?"

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Oh, I don't know. I guess I've just always wanted to meet the ones that saved the world from the horrible blob thing."

"The D-Reaper,"

"Is that what it was called?"

"Ya."

"Well then. I want to meet those special children and their digimon that saved us from the D-Reaper. Especially that one little digimon."

"What one? There are a few little digimon."

"Oh, fiddlesticks. I can't remember his name. I saw him on the television once. He was almost deleted but I couldn't really make it out from the static on the screen. That one was killed by the D-reaper. Then, a flying, red dragon-like machine swooped in and a purple one came out on top of it. Although I have no idea where it came from."

"It was the same digimon."

"What? But that's not likely. The one that went in was huge and looked like a human. The one that came out looked like a purple child."

"Trust me. Digimon go through this thing called digivolution. Depending on how much extra data they have they can level up once, twice or three times. Let me see… The levels go in order from… Fresh Baby, In Training, Rookie, Champion, Ultimate and then Mega."

"You sure know a lot about digimon."

"I get around."

"I'm sure you do. Anyways. You mentioned those children. Do you know where they are? I would really love to meet one."

"Ya I know."

"Could you take me to meet them?"

"Uh…" He stopped and looked around himself.

"What is it?"

"I'm trying to figure out which one would be closer…"_ Hmm… Let's see… Kazu and Kenta are always in the park around this time but we're not really that close to there. Ryo doesn't live anywhere near here and I can't remember the number Henry and Suzie's family is in. Rika's out today, I know that and well… Jeri's not exactly a tamer anymore…_ He stopped thinking for a second and shook his head.

"Is something wrong?"

"Uh… no… Hmmm… I guess that Takato would be the closer choice."

"Takato? What kind of digimon does he have?"

"Guilmon."

Karen whipped her purse up and shuffled through it. "Type?"

"Virus." She pulled out a large deck of digimon cards and then took off the elastic band holding them together. Beelzemon flinched. "You, uh… Collect digimon cards?"

"I have since the D-Reaper incident. I'm so fascinated with digimon and I love to know everything about them!" She reached the end of her deck and sighed. "I must not have a Guilmon card."

"I'm not surprised."

"Why?" She put the deck away.

"Takato created his digimon and so there's no card for him yet. Although I think that whoever makes digimon cards is making one for him…"

"Created his own digimon? Oh! I must meet him! Please take me to see him!"

"Uh… Ok."

They started down the street towards the Matsuki bakery.

"Umm… Do you know where the one from TV lives?"

"What one?"

"The purple one."

"He wouldn't be home."

"Oh? Why not?"

"He doesn't like to be cooped up indoors for very long so he's usually out on the town. Lots of the time he's in his mega form."

"What's his mega form's name?"

"I forget."

"What about his name?"

"Impmon."

"Hmm…" She shuffled through her decks as they walked until she came across a card showing a purple digimon. In the picture he had a sphere of both ice and fire in between his red-gloved, tri-fingered hands. His ears were very large and he wore a red neckerchief. There was a smile on his belly and he had the largest green eyes that she had ever seen. She smiled at him as she looked at the white face. "His eyes are so beautiful. I've always loved green."

Beelzemon could feel the heat rushing to his cheeks as they walked into the street where Takato's home was.


	14. Leaving For The Night

Chapter 14

"Oh! He's so cute!" Karen shook Guilmon's big, clawed hands and looked him over. She stared in awe at his tail as it wagged up and down with surprise and delight and she marveled at the design of his body. Her hand took his face and turned it to the side so that she could see the black, triangular shapes under his eyes. Then she turned him back and stared into his golden pupils. He was an amazing creature. He smiled at her showing his short, white fangs. To her, they didn't look very sharp and she didn't know if they were meant to or not. Karen looked at his large, white belly and worked her way down to his feet. She gazed at the two claws in the front and then poked at the one on the back of his feet. Guilmon giggled. "Amazing… I've never seen a digimon up close before…"

Guilmon was then confused. "But Beelzemon…"

"What about me, pineapple head?" Beelzemon had turned away from the many rows of bread that he had been looking at. He was currently placed over by the cream puffs and the peanut butter-filled Guilmon bread. He had one hand on the top shelf and was eyeing the dinosaur digimon intently.

Guilmon caught Beelzemon's cold hard stare. "N… Nothing."

Karen frowned. "How could you call this digimon names? Personally, I think that Guilmon is simply adorable!"

He smiled.

Karen smiled back.

Beelzemon rolled his three eyes.

Takato just stood there. This lady had come in with Beelzemon not five minutes ago and was warming up to Guilmon like she already knew him completely. Where other women had run away she had admired. Where others had screeched she had questioned. Where others had shown fear she had shown excitement. He didn't get it. Usually, if a woman that had not known Guilmon were to walk in and see him they would run out after calling him a monster and yelling it out to the heavens at the top of their lungs. But she had stayed and admired Guilmon. This woman, who Takato had never seen or met before, acted like she knew his digimon. But the boy knew that his partner did not know who she was either because whomever Guilmon knew he knew and whomever he knew Guilmon knew. That was a simple way to know who knew whom and who didn't know whom. It was a very simple thing. Right?

Karen was now poking at his digital partner's tail.

"Uh…"

She looked up at him.

He stood stalk still.

She eyed him for a moment and then noticed the D-arc that hung around his neck. For a while she processed the picture of the small device in her head. She tried to figure out where it was that she had seen something like that before. There was silence for an instant. Then Karen's eyes lit up. She rose to her feet in a flash and hurriedly crossed the small distance from Guilmon to Takato. She stood in front of him and smiled with delight. "You're a tamer!"

"Uh…"

She looked the boy up and down. First she looked at his white shoes. Then she moved up to his skinny legs covered in brown pants and then his lanky body and blue hoodie. She passed his scrawny neck and then moved to his normal brown eyes and up to the pair of goggles on his head. She, lastly, looked at the shabby mess that was his hair. Then she looked his from there down again. He seemed like a pretty normal kid. He was very skinny. Not too muscular. Average height. Normal eyes. Average body structure. He looked like a normal child. She gripped his shoulders and whipped him around. She looked him up and down from the back but he seemed normal that way as well. Karen turned him to face her once more and then stared into his brown eyes looking for something that may give away anything different from other children his age. There was nothing. This boy was a normal child like any other one that she could have passed on the street. "Tell me," she said. "What makes it so that you can be a tamer?"

"I uh… don't know."

Karen thought for a moment. "Can I ask you some questions?"

"Uh… ya. I guess so."

"How do you think you were able to create your very own digimon?"

"I don't know."

"Do you have too think up ideas for his next forms?"

"I did for his champion form but his mega and ultimate came after that on their own."

"How old are you?"

"13."

"What grade are you in?"

"Six."

"Are you smarter that the other students in your class?"

"No. I'm about the same."

"Do you differ physically from any of the other boys?"

"Not that I know of."

"What about mentally?"

"My imagination is sort of like a curse."

"Are you a greater or lesser weight than your class average?"

"No."

"Are you of normal height?"

"Yes."

"What do you do for fun?"

"That same as any other kid."

"How do you make your digimon stronger in battle?"

"We slash a card through our D-arc and state when it does."

"How do you make them digivolve?"

"The same thing except we use a digivolution card."

"Has anything bad ever happened when Guilmon digivolved?"

"The first time he did it he couldn't change back."

"How did he then?"

"He saw a rainbow and then changed back to himself."

"A rainbow? Why do you think that happened?"

"I don't know. Henry said that the little parts of the rainbow that don't look like they fit right could have been data pockets and that's why."

"Henry? Is he a tamer?"

"Yes."

"His digimon is?"

"Terriermon."

Karen flipped her purse open and took out a few decks. Takato watched as she flipped through them one-by-one until she came across the Terriermon card. She examined the picture of the little rabbit and then placed her decks on the counter top. "How many digimon do you know of that have tamers?"

"Monodramon, Guilmon, MarineAngemon, Renamon, Lopmon, Terriermon, Impmon, and Guardromon."

"How many tamers do you know?"

"I don't know if we're the only ones. And I don't think that we are but… I know…" He counted the tamers that he knew on his fingers. "There's nine that I know of. Me included… "He snapped his fingers. "And Jeri used to be one."

"Used to?"

"Well… Leomon… d… died…"

"Died? But I was under the impression that digimon could not die. I thought that when they got weaker they just reverted back to their rookie forms so that they could save what date they had left."

"And what would happen if their rookie form was attacked and weakened?" The two turned to look at Beelzemon. He had been talking to Guilmon but stopped when he heard what Karen had said. "Digimon can die alright. They die just like any other human would die. It's just that with digimon it takes a lot more to kill them seeing as they're so much stronger."

Karen rubbed her chin. "You don't say…"

---

Beelzemon walked with Karen up to her apartment building and waited as she opened the door to let him in. He had learned a lot about her even though he had not wanted to. She had told him that she used to live in the country with what family she had left. There was only her mother and younger brother but he was still in school and her mother was too old to work anymore so she did it. They had decided to move to the city and so she had gone ahead to work up enough money to get a place for her mother and brother. The apartment was fine for her now but afterwards she would move back in with her family. Apparently her favorite color was dark purple and her favorite thing in the entire world was walking in the rain. She reminded Beelzemon of someone but he couldn't think of who it was. Someone close, he knew that but… who it was just didn't pop out at him like it usually would. Her favorite digimon was Impmon and so he had been red around the face after that for a little while. She liked swimming, training, reading, writing, drawing as well as meeting new people. Everything on that list reminded him of someone all except for the 'meeting new people' part. Karen told him that the things in the world she disliked most were popularity, getting up in the morning, too much sunlight, thugs and the smell of hazelnut coffee cream. (LOL, like me) They walked into an elevator with people staring at Beelzemon, waited four floors with people staring at Beelzemon and then got off with people staring at Beelzemon from inside the elevator. He glared at them as they disappeared behind metal doors. The hallway they were in was long with pink-beige wallpaper and light red carpeting all along. There was a plant next to each brown door and a sign on each one that either read 'do not disturb' or 'welcome'.

Outside Karen's apartment she fiddled in her hand, looking for the key. She dropped the bundle of metal once, then picked it up and selected on with a strip of pink paper stretched across the top. She put it in the door and swung it open. Karen looked at Beelzemon. "Would you like to come in?"

He shook his hands. "Nah, I'd best be heading back to Ai and Mako."

"Who are they?"

"Kids that I… Look after when their parents are out."

Relief swept over Karen's face for a moment. "Well then I won't keep you for very long. Anyways. I had a great time tonight, Beelzemon. I'm sorry if you felt used in any way at all."

"No trouble."_ Ya, you better be sorry! Dragging me around just to talk to digimon! What's wrong with you?_

"I hope that we can see each other again…"

_Course we will. You work at my favorite gym!_

"Maybe we'll go out again tomorrow night?"

_WHAT? NO WAY! NO FREAKING WAY AM I GOING OUT WITH YOU AGAIN!_

While Beelzemon was in deep thought Karen pulled him down by the scruff of his jacket. She cocked her head to the side and planted a kiss on his lips. His three eyes widened with surprise. She broke off and then closed the door before he could say a word. Beelzemon stood in the doorway, his mouth down close to his chin with surprise and his left eye twitching lightly.

He whipped his mouth off with the back of his hand and then stuck his tongue out as he made his way back to the elevator. _Nothing worse than being kissed by a human… Who does she think she is? My tamer?_ He whipped his mouth again and the left the building.

---

At home he walked into the house and snuck up the stairs to his room. He walked inside to see Ai and Mako asleep. Beelzemon yawned and then glowed a bright white, lighting up the whole room for a moment. Then Impmon, back in his rookie form, crawled into his cot. He snuggled up to his purple sheets and fell asleep in an instant.


	15. Carla Is So Evil

Chapter 15

"So?" Carla stepped up to Beelzemon as he benched pressed another 500 pounds. "How did your date go late night?"

He eyed her with his three pupils and she felt a little uneasy. "I feel so used…"

"Used? Why?" She sat down next to him on the other bench and started to press a simple 150 pounds.

"All she wanted to do was meet other digimon and she asked me to take her to see them."

"Why didn't you just tell her that you are one?"

"Are you kidding? That girl's crazy about digimon. If I told her I wouldn't have gotten any sleep last night. She would have looked up Ai and Makoto's number in the phone book just to call me and ask me more questions."

"Ya… I heard she did that to that Takato kid this morning."

"Really?"

"No, not really!" Carla put the weights back, sat up and punched Beelzemon in the arm. He stumbled at the impact to his right side and then the weights did the rest. They pulled him over and off of the bench. He tumbled onto them from the left side and the hard metal jabbed into his stomach. He cringed, sat up and glared at Carla as he tried to ignore the laughs that came from around him. Carla smiled. "Did you really think that, that was true? No! But is she seriously that addicted?"

He nodded as he got back up and took a towel to the lower portion of his face.

Carla raised an eyebrow. "Ok, this has been bothering me for so long."

"What?"

"Why is it when you work out that helmet always stays on your face?"

He shrugged. "So?"

"So what?"

"Does anyone think… you know…"

"No, I don't."

"Q"

"Oh! Oh that! No! No one ever thought that! I just thought that you needed a girlfriend." Carla laughed at Beelzemon's disgruntled face. "But it turns out that even if they had suspicions they've gone by now."

"What do you mean 'turns out'? Wasn't that supposed to happen anyways?"

"No. Not really. I just thought that you needed a woman dude. Kito seeing you was just a bonus."

Beelzemon could feel his left eye twitching.

"Oh, lighten up boo. No one thinks that you're queer and you found yourself a woman."

"No."

"No what?"

"I didn't find a woman."

"Then why do you have another date with her?"

"She slammed the door in my face before I could tell her off."

Carla smiled and rubbed her chin. "Now that's the way to go. The girl's smart, I'll give her that…"


	16. Wet At The Theatre

Chapter 16

Karen left the workout in a white dress with her high, white shoes. She looked around the lot and clutched her bag close to her. He should have been there but he was not. She wondered where it was that Beelzemon had gone. It couldn't be very far. She had seen him leave and stand outside not too long ago. Only a few minutes actually. Where had he gone then?

"Where…" She steeped forwards and looked down the street again. "Where is he?"

There were a lot of people on the street but she could not see Beelzemon's telltale helmet or his tall figure. There were some businessmen but there were no bikers. Some tall women but no tall men that she wanted to see.

She frowned.

Karen looked down the street once more but the other way this time and saw nothing. She sighed and turned her head. Beelzemon's bike was there but he was nowhere near it. She put her legs close together and supported one hand with the other as its fingers curled by her lips. Karen was beginning to get a little worried. Beelzemon had agreed to meet her outside when they were inside the gym. She thought back to then…

_Beelzemon came walking into the room. He was all sweaty from working out. Carla was at the door looking in, She had a worried expression on her face. It was like she knew what was to come and she didn't like it so much. Karen turned her face to the tan-faced woman and caught some signals that she sent. She saw Carla point to Beelzemon and then point to her own head. She spelled out the word date with her fingers and then made little cancel motions with her hands. Karen understood. He wanted to cancel their date. But the Carla caught her attention again and put a clamp over her mouth made of her own fingers. Karen didn't get it at first. Beelzemon was right in front of her now. He noticed that she was not looking at him. Before Carla ducked around to avoid detection she pointed to him and made a zip motion with her fingers and lips. Then she was gone and Karen was left alone in the yoga room with Beelzemon. She had figured out what Carla meant now._

_Beelzemon started to speak: "Karen, I…"_

"_Oh! I'm so excited about our date! I was thinking that maybe we could go and see a movie! There's this knew one out called queen. It originally came out in English but they had it translated so that we cane watch it." Karen walked over to her bag and took out the workout music disk. "What do you think of seeing that?"_

"_Well…"_

_Karen crossed the room and 'accidentally' flipped the light switch off._

_Beelzemon stumbled in the sudden dark and fell over his own two feet. He cried out and then landed hard on his chin. Karen flipped the light back on and rushed to his side. "Oh! Are you all right Beelzemon?"_

_He sat up on his elbows and frowned at her. "Listen, while I have your attention…"_

"_Oh! Attention! Thank you for reminding me!" Karen hurried out of the room. Beelzemon sighed and then picked himself up and off of the wood floorboards. He was just about to follow her out of the room when the speakers in the gym erupted and her voice echoed through the place. "Attention, the gym will be closed tomorrow for renovations in the workout and pool area. Yoga will not take place tomorrow for the same reason. Thank you." The speaker clicked off and Beelzemon smiled. No gym meant no Karen and if he could restrain himself from giving her any information that could help her find a number then he would be scot-free for the day._

_Karen walked into the room. She gripped her bag and ruffled through it as Beelzemon walked up to her. "Karen…"_

"_Hold this please." She thrust her bag into his face and then walked into the changing room. She closed the outside door so that if he said anything she could make like she didn't hear him. She wouldn't let this guy go so easily. Especially after only one date._

_He said a few things but she paid no attention to them. She changed into her work outfit and then walked out. Beelzemon was hit in the nose by the door suddenly coming open. She pretended not to notice as he rubbed it and put his helmet back on. She hadn't had the time to check and see what he looked like but she wished that she did because he never took it off and she really wished to see his uncovered face._

_Karen whipped the disk in the player and people, already, started to come into the room. She smiled at Beelzemon. "You may wish to leave. This yoga class is actually a session for pregnant woman to help them out when they have to give birth."_

_She saw Beelzemon's eyes open wide and he hurried out of there forgetting why he had gone in. She smiled and started up on track 6. She clapped her hands together and smiled at the women in the room. "Ok, ladies. First we'll start with…"_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a large blast of energy coming from the street behind her. She whipped around in the parking lot spot that she stood in and looked. There was smoke coming from around the corner. Was it a fire? No. The wind would have carried the smoke upwards. The smoke went in a line and **then** went upwards from there. There was another blast. It was fire shooting out. The fire curled along the ground and then was gone, leaving only smoke once more.

Karen's eyes widened. She wanted to run but her head told her not too. She wanted to scream but her mind told her otherwise. There was nothing to do. She just stood there.

"Double Impact!"

_That voice!_

There was a blast of energy. This time is was not fire and it looked like it was coming from the side closer to her and going the other way.

_I know that voice. But what is he doing?_

There was a sound like data failing on a computer and then a relieved sigh. She knew that sigh too. Karen felt the thoughts of movement again. She walked forward slowly and peeped her head around the corner.

For a moment she could see nothing but smoke. She coughed lightly into her hand and closed her eyes. The smoke got into her mouth and stung at her eyes. When most of it had cleared she placed her hand up above her eyes and leveled with her brows. She looked into the smoke and could see a figure standing there all alone. She was sure that there should have been more than one.

The smoke cleared and she saw…

Beelzemon?

"Beelzemon?"

He turned to her. His face was shocked her see hers. For a moment she was convinced that he was glowing. Then it subsided. She looked into his third eye and tried to see into his mind. See what he was thinking. She could not. She usually had no trouble because she knew how to read people by their eyes. The eye was a portal to the soul and it was how the soul saw through to the outside. Then she should be able to see into the soul but… With Beelzemon she could not.

She raised an eyebrow. "Beelzemon?"

"K… Karen? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I was… watching a digimon battle."

"A digimon battle?"

"Yes."

"Between who and who?"

"Between Graymon and… umm… Gatomon…"

"Where is the winner of the battle? They couldn't have run away that quickly."

"They… didn't."

"Then where are they?"

"They were deleted."

"I asked where the winner was. Not the loser."

"They deleted each other."

"Where did their data go?"

"It floated away."

"That fast?"

"Data floats away fast."

"I heard that it slow as molasses."

"No! It's not that slow!"

"How did you know the names of the digimon?"

"What?"

"The names of the digimon. You said that it was between Graymon and Gatomon."

"That's right."

"How'd you know their names? You don't collect the cards do you?"

"No… My… Little brother does."

Karen smiled. She walked over to him and held his arm. "I didn't know that you had a little brother… What's his name?"

"Uh… Mako."

She pushed away. "Isn't he that child you said you look after?"

Beelzemon froze.

"Oh, I see…"

"You do?"

"He's your brother but you still look after him, right? And that Ai girl is your sister?"

"Ya… They're twins."

Karen smiled. "I have a twin. His name is Kiromu."

"Kiromu?" Beelzemon stopped and thought.

She eyed him. "Is something wrong?"

"No… I just… I think… I think that… I've heard that name before. I just… don't know when." He thought._ Where have I heard that name before? Let's see… If memory serves I was outside when I first heard it. It was night and I was by the park. Let's see… I met someone that night. It wasn't Kiromu. I would remember if it was. Let's see… Ah! I can't remember! It was night, I was outside, by the park and I met someone! When was that! Damn! If only I could remember the date! Wait a sec… That was a day or two before my birthday! Who did I meet before my birthday? _He thought hard but could think of no one. It was like the memory had been taken and he could only remember little bits. He remembered the person reaching out and taking his hand. He remembered that he had a toothpick in his mouth at the time. He remembered five names. Hiromu, Terra, Kiromu, Tatsuki, and then Gatomon. They were in that order when he heard them. There was a voice; a surprised voice; a soft voice; a shocked voice; the voice was all of this and more. He remembered feeling a digimon signal but he couldn't remember a fight. _Damn! Why can't I remember? It's like whenever I try and think of that person my mind is whipped and I can't…_

He felt Karen hug his waist.

He hadn't noticed until now that they were on his bike and driving down the street. _What the? When did I get on my bike? When did she get on? Why are we going to the movies? Wait, how did I know that? This is weird. I feel… whipped. Like someone took my memories and bent them all out of shape. What is going on? Every time I'm…_

He shook his head as Karen hugged him tighter; she made a squeak like she was afraid of being on the bike. She had been ok up until that moment. She held close to him and he flinched. "Not so tight." She released his waist a little. "I'm not that thin."

"Sure you are." Karen cupped her arms around his waist. "I can hold both of my elbows when I put my arms around you and I still have more room after that. You're… inhumanly skinny…"

"I… umm… I work out a lot."

"I bet you do." She hugged him tight again but not so that he couldn't breathe any more.

They pulled up outside the theatre, selected the movie that they would watch, bought the tickets, bought the popcorn and drinks and then headed into the screening. Beelzemon and Karen sat down so that they were just ahead of the underside of the second floor of seats.

There were not that many people in the theatre so any children there ran up and down the aisles and screamed out. The movie previews started up and the children were still screaming. By the time the movie came on Beelzemon had to pick the kids up and take them back to their parents so that he could actually hear the movie. The children thought that it was much fun being about 6 feet higher. He gave the kids to their mother and then went back to Karen. The children waved at him but he ignored them. He sat down and grabbed some popcorn. Karen leaned in. "That was very sweet of you."

"What was?"

"Letting the kids have some fun instead of just yelling at them. Most people could have complained or yelled but you did a good thing and let them have a spot of excitement before they had to sit down. That was a very sweet thing to do."

"No problem then I guess."

After a while Beelzemon noticed that Karen was signaling him. She kept looking over at him and giving him little signs of what she would do next. He noticed that she started to lean in close. With his third eye he saw her lips get small and orb-like. She was getting ready to kiss him…

**Splash!**

**Slosh!**

**Splat!**

Beelzemon cried out. Someone had dropped a drink on his head. Karen had only bee splashed a little and wasn't all that wet but she jumped back all the same. She landed on her bum and stared at her date with shock and laughter in her mind.

The drink had sloshed onto his shoulders and his helmet. The fluffy collar of his jacket was now a brownish color from the pop and his skin was much darker. Karen stifled a laugh. His usual, stiff, blonde hair sagged slightly. Beelzemon frowned. Karen rushed to him and got a napkin. "Oh! How rude of someone to do that!" She started to wipe up his helmet.

Beelzemon took off his coat and looked up. He saw no one.

---

She sighed. She placed her hands on her chin and sighed again. _Who knew that 'The Clash of the Brains' would be a love story about two scientists… There better be some action in here somewhere…_

"_**You're telling me. I'm so freaking bored. Why'd you have to pick this movie again?"**_

Oh, you wanted to see it too. Besides… There was a car chase in the commercial and I saw a hint of exposed brain and bloodied flesh. There should be some in here.

"You sure it wasn't another movie?" 

Before she could answer she heard a little sound. The children that were screaming had a hint of surprise in their voices. She leaned over the banister and looked down. A very tall man clad in black carried the children up on his shoulders. He placed them down with their mother and walked away. She could not see what portion of his face was visible under his purple helmet. _Beelzemon…_

"**_Beelzemon? Where?"_**

_There…_

"_**Oh, I see… Hey, look down. He looks like he's with someone. I hear a girl's voice."**_

_A girl? Ya right. As if Beelzemon…_ She looked over the banister. Right below her she could see a woman that looked strangely familiar. She had short brown hair and purple eyes. She hugged Beelzemon's arm as he sat down and whispered into his ear. _It's her…_

"**_Who?"_**

_You know…_

"_**You mean?"**_

_Ya. She's taken my face this time._

"_**That bitch!"**_

_What should we do?_

_**There was a little face inside her head that smiled at her. "If there is anything I have learned from humans it's their reactions to the unexpected. Grab your drink."**_ She did so.**_ "Good. Now wait until the right time."_**

_When would that be?_

"Trust me… you'll know…" She caught sight of the signs. The woman leaned in to kiss Beelzemon. "Now!" She dropped the drink over the side of the banister, jerked back and ran out of the movie theatre. "Excellent. Did I ever tell you that you're really, very good at disturbing humans?" 

_Shut up…_ _That's the only thing that I was. Remember? Don't insult me…_

"_**Sorry…"**_

She ran out of the movie theatre and down the street.


	17. Allies

Chapter 17

"**_Maybe we shouldn't have done that to him. Beelzemon seemed pretty mad afterwards. Don't you think that he'll come after you? What if he saw you? I'm inside you. I can't escape if he comes to get you!"_**

_You're the one that told me to do it in the first place. It's really your fault that it happened. _

"_**Oh ya? And what would you have done if they were about to kiss? They can't kiss. Remember? And what would you have done if I weren't there. You're the brains of our team and I'm the brawn and trickiness…**_

_Trickiness is a very strange word. Don't you think? It doesn't sound right at all… And I share a lot of the brawn after the accident. You know that._

"_**Don't rub it in…" The voice sighed. "So? Where are we off to now? Another hotel? Or do you plan to sleep on the streets again like the other night?"**_

_We can't help that. Besides, what do you care?_

"**_I care about you!" _**She snickered and kicked a can close to her left foot. It bounded into an ally and bounced off a dumpster. **_The voice chuckled at her thoughts. "Anyways. Back to the Beelzemon issue. If he were to come and get us then what would he do? Like to you and me. What would he do if he came, got us and decided to punish us for the drink at the theatre?"_**

_Nothing…_

"_**Nothing?"**_

_If I am correct, which I mostly am, he shouldn't even know that you exist… Well… existed._ She saw the little face in her head sneer at her and she laughed out loud, not caring if she got stares._ He won't come after me for now. As long as he's with her though… I fear for the worst if she kisses him…_

"_**You still haven't told me what will happen if she kisses him."**_ She crossed into an ally.

_You don't want to know…_ She turned a corner.

"_**Yes I do. Tell me."**_ She stopped.

_Fine. If that woman were to kiss him then he would…_ There was a clink of metal behind her. Her ears pricked up and listened. There was someone else in that ally with her. She cocked her head slightly just so that she could see up to the corner. There was a tall shadow coming up close. A tail could be seen swaying from the black. Her eyebrows met the bridge of her nose.

"**_He came! He came! He'll get us for sure!"_**

_Shut up!_ She ran. The shadow chased her through the alleyway. As her body swooped around a corner her hand gripped a pipe that was loosely hanging from a connection that placed two buildings together at that point. Her body swung up and, using knees, she gripped onto the pipe and then pulled her body up. She climbed the pipe and whipped over the very edge of the building just as the shadow made it around.

Beelzemon stood in the alleyway, alone and confused. He scratched his cheek.

"Hello Beelzemon. What brings you to my slum part of town?"

The digimon whirled around and came face-to-face with a young girl. She was very tall with unusually long legs, just like him and a small torso with long arms, just like him. She had on a pair of jeans with a black skirt over top and a pair of high, spiked boots. She wore a black tank top and a gray sweater over top of that. The sweater sagged at the top down to her normal sized breasts. The girl had long, brown hair. Most of it covered up her face whereas the rest was tied back in a ponytail that jutted up all around and stretched down to her bum. She had a red belt around her waist with strands of fabric that hung loosely to the back of her knees and another two black belts that secured themselves around her emaciated waist. She reminded him of himself in a lot of ways. He didn't know who she was yet she seemed to know him. He tried as best as he could to play along. "Uhh… You… live down here…?"

The light smile faded from her lips. She stared at him with bored, purple eyes that looked slightly hurt. But he couldn't really tell from her expressionless face if she was hurt or not. "You don't remember me?"

"No! Of Course I do! You're name is on the tip of my tongue! It's… umm… Uhh…" He wrapped at his brain but came up with nothing. He had no idea who she was. "It's… damn! I know it! I know it! It's there! But…"

"It's Kaori. Kaori Shiromi."

"Kaori?"

"Ya. We met a while ago. Not too long actually. About a week ago. I came to your Birthday party. Did you seriously forget who I am?"

"Uhh…"

"That's ok…" She let her arms hang at her side and walked past him. "I find that a lot of people tend you forget me. You'd best just go now and save yourself the embarrassment that comes after forgetting the person in front of you." Kaori walked down the alley. Beelzemon watched as she turned the corner and headed down another way. He sighed. He blinked once. Twice. The shadow that chased after Kaori did not looked to be her own. It was much smaller with huge ears and a tail. When the shadow stopped it turned to Beelzemon. Unlike most, actually all, shadows Beelzemon could see the eyes. They were a bright red flickering from a green. The mouth of the shadow smiled wickedly and then chased after the girl.

Beelzemon ran forward. "Kaori!" He pulled his guns out and rounded the corner.

Kaori stood in the alley. Her head was cocked and she was looking at him from over her shoulder. She sighed and turned. "If you can't remember who I am then it would be best if we just didn't speak any more. That's happened a lot to me and although it may hurt at the stat it's near the best thing that you can do when this sort of thing happens."

Beelzemon was hurt by what she said. He had forgotten her name. Sure. That didn't mean that he would always forget it. It didn't mean he didn't like her. Then again he didn't like anyone. He remembered her being the only girl that was not a tamer not being afraid of him. That had intrigued him and he had followed her. The only thing that he could truly remember of her from a week ago were her purple eyes and how they had flashed crimson those few times. That was it.

He stepped forward and stood in front of her. "Mind if I walk with you?"

"Why?"

"Just because."

Kaori shrugged. "Follow suit if it pleases you. I don't enjoy talking whilst I travel thought."

"That's ok. I don't either." Beelzemon followed her through the alley. He was ever looking for the shadow of the monster that had tried to get her. A few times he saw it and he stopped and pulled out his guns. He fired at the wall about seven times but Kaori never stopped. The first time she had looked back and then she just walked on. She seemed to be leading him into a never-ending maze of alleyways. They walked for around an hour._ She's trying to lose me…_

_Why can't I lose him?_

_Does she think it'd be that easy?_

_I knew this would be hard!_

_Why does she want to lose me?_

_Why won't Beelzemon just go away? _

_She can't blame me for not remembering. Kaori's a tough name and it's weird._

_If he can't remember who I am then we shouldn't speak. It's simple. And Kaori's not too hard of a name to remember is it? People always remember his name…_

_Wait… I wanted to ask her something! What was it?_

_Damn! Why can't I shake him? Walking for at least an hour should have done it!_

_I remember! _"Kaori?"

"I don't like to talk and walk."

"Then can we stop?"

Kaori reluctantly did so. "What?"

Beelzemon noticed the harsh tone to her voice. She seemed aggravated. He decided to ask as quickly as he found it possible. "Do you have a twin?" Her eyebrow rose at the question but Beelzemon saw what it was she had tried to hide. Fear? Hatred? Regret? Sadness? Longing? She stared at Beelzemon for a moment and then nodded to him. "What was his name?"

"Kiromu."

_I knew it!_

_Damn! Just leave me alone!_

"I'd better be going."

Kaori didn't even wave as he ran off. When Beelzemon rounded the corner she sighed.

"He seemed nice…" A boy's voice erupted out of nowhere.

"Damn… would you just shut the hell up?"

"Are you still mad at me?"

"I'm mad at you every waking second…"

Beelzemon heard voices. No one had been around when he rounded the corner. He peeped back around the brick and saw Kaori. Just Kaori. There was no one else there. But he was sure that he had heard another voice. It had sounded vaguely familiar but then again not so familiar. He shrugged and then turned back only to be interrupted by the voices again.

"Just please… Shut up. I don't feel like talking right now."

"Come on. You have to cheer up some time. Ever since it happened you has been the dullest person on the planet. I'm so bored when I have to talk to you."

"You don't have to."

"Sure I do. Otherwise you'll be a cranky old prune. You don't want to be that do you?" Silence. Kaori did not answer him. "I just worry about you Kaori. I almost lost you before."

"What are you talking about? I lost you!"

"Ya. But it was the same for me. See, I watch you waste away every night. And don't think I haven't seen those homicidal thoughts of yours. I have. Don't you dare kill yourself. Because if you do you'll kill more than just one person in the process. You already let your family know that you're still alive and if they find you dead in the newspaper what are they going to think? That they waited ten years for their daughter to come back just to meet her corpse? I don't think so! So either you cheer up or… or… or I leave!"

"You can't leave…"

"I can threaten to."

Kaori laughed lightly.

"See? There's the happy girl I know."

Beelzemon peeped around the corner again. Kaori was walking out of his view but he could see the shadow of a boy close by. The shadow showed that the boy was in front of her. That's why he couldn't be seen. Beelzemon shrugged, sighed and left.


	18. Kaori Meets Karen

Chapter 18

Beelzemon sighed and walked to the door. Mako clung to his left arm and Ai clung to his right. They constantly pulled and tried to pull him to his knees but he did not falter. He opened the door and Ai fell off. She landed on her feet and Mako climbed off to stand next to her. "Why do you have to go Beelzemon-chan?"

"I just do."

"But why?"

"I have…"

"He's got a date!" Mako snickered.

"See? He knows. Ask him."

"Do you like her?"

"Not really…"

"Then why do you date her?"

Beelzemon thought. "I guess… it's hard to turn down to her eyes. They hypnotize you almost. I can't ever say no. Plus, whenever I get up the nerve to do it she doesn't give me the time that I need to say it."

Ai smiled. "That's I way to go. She's smart."

"That's what Carla said…"

Beelzemon left out the door and called to Behemoth. The bike came and he hopped on. Ai and Mako waved to him as he sped off to meet Karen at her apartment building.

---

They pulled up to a restaurant with an orange sign above the windows and door that read: Mandarin. Beelzemon helped Karen off of his bike and she fixed her light purple dress. She adjusted her dark purple strap shoes and ruffled through her purse. Beelzemon made her put her money and held some yen up to her in his hand. He felt his face go red from both anger and embarrassment. "You shouldn't pay for it all the time."

Karen smiled at him with her purple eyes going big like that of a kitten begging for food. He couldn't ever say no to those stupid eyes. It was like a vortex that sucked him in and spat him out a hopeless wreck.

They walked into the building and the waiters in front of the counter top froze. There were benches all over the place with red lining and green walls. It looked like Christmas had come early that year. The decorations hung from the ceiling and there was a bowl of mints on the wooden counter. Beelzemon slapped the money on the counter. Karen spoke up. "Table for two please." The clerk took the money and rang it through. Through the time his eyes did not falter from their stare at Beelzemon. Then he sent a girl to lead them to their table. She tripped on chairs a number of times because she would not stop looking at Beelzemon. The girl led them to an empty table, had them sit, gave them drink menus and then hurried away as fast as she could.

Beelzemon picked up the menu and was careful not to tear it with his claws. Karen decided on a drink and signaled for a waiter. No one came.

She tried again as he passed but again came up with nothing.

Karen asked a waiter that had nothing to do and was merely leaning against the wall.

He started to come over but stopped short about three meters away and tore through the restaurant and into the kitchen.

Karen frowned and placed her knuckles under her chin and her elbows on the table. She sighed. "I don't understand. I heard that the service here was really, very good. This doesn't seem good at all if you ask me…"

Beelzemon snickered.

She looked up at him. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing…" He raised the drink menu to his face and pretended to read it even though he couldn't do so. Karen sighed again. "What are you having?"

She shrugged. "Probably just a coke… You?"

"Uh… The same I guess…" He put down the drink menu. "What is there to eat here?"

"I don't know… I've only been here once before and it was a long time ago so I don't remember…"

Beelzemon stood up. "Uhh… I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?"

"Just outside for a moment. I'll be right back."

"Ok."

Beelzemon crossed around the corner, people staring at him, and walked into the main part of the restaurant. Then he opened the doors and walked out. Karen saw him standing outside in the light of the sun. He leaned against the wall and sighed. As he looked into the street again he saw someone familiar. It was Kaori. She had on a pair of jeans with little designs that looked like they had been painted on. One caught his eye as being the design on the 'blue card'. Then she had on a black hoodie with her two belts and a satchel that hung from the higher one. Her boots were normal, high and spiked and she had on a puffy, black hat that sat on her head just before a messy ponytail came up and took some of her hair. Then she had her bangs flopping down in front of her face and her hat held them there. She crossed the street and walked up to him. "Small town huh?" He nodded but didn't look at her. Kaori frowned. "What's the matter, Beelzemon?"

"I still don't really…"

"Remember me?"

He nodded. "Godramon, I feel so stupid." He slapped his hand to his third eye and sighed. Kaori came up beside him and leaned against the wall. "I can't believe this. I met you only a few days ago and already I forget? I feel like such an idiot."

"Don't. It happens a lot to me."

"I don't see how that's likely."

"How so?"

"You're not exactly someone people can forget very easily…"

"And yet you did." Beelzemon went red. Kaori laughed. "Don't worry. I don't really care. I actually think that it would be best seeing as I have a tendency to scare people and I have an insane mind."

"You mean like you're homicidal thoughts?" Kaori froze. Beelzemon could see the pale of her face turning bright with color. She looked up at him. "Ya, I heard. Who was that guy anyways? I didn't see him."

"No one special."

"He sounded special."

"Well he wasn't."

The door next to them opened. Karen popped her head out. She smiled at Beelzemon. Her smile diminished when she laid her eyes on Kaori. She eyed her for a moment. Karen took in her long brown hair and the messed ponytail she had holding some of it up. She frowned when she saw that Kaori had most of her hair in front of her face. "You know, it's not good to cover a pretty face up with hair. And you're a young lady. You should wear something to show that. Perhaps a little bit of pink or a dress?"

Kaori raised an eyebrow at her. "Who are you to tell me what to do?"

"A woman concerned for your future. Plus you look like me when I was your age and I find it to be a waste of your life being all that gothic. I'm just worried for you."

"Well then don't be." Kaori tucked her hands into her jeans and pulled her body up and off of the wall. "I don't need anyone telling me how to live my life. I've done by myself for a long time and I'm ok on my own." She cocked her head around and winked at Beelzemon. "I'll see you later, ok Bee?"

He nodded and Karen joined him in watching her walk down the street and vanish into an alley.

---

"So?"

"So what?"

Karen swallowed a piece of Hotate and eyes him. "That girl. Who is she?"

"Her name is Kaori."

"And she's… an old girlfriend?"

Beelzemon chocked on his Kani and spat it out over the table. He coughed and sputtered out: "W… What? No! Of course not! Kaori's a girl I met recently."

"Oh, ok then. How did you meet?"

"Uh…" Beelzemon hesitated. "I was looking for my brother in the park late at night because he always likes to scare hum… I mean 'people' at night when they don't expect it. Kaori was sitting on a bench with her, soon to be ex, boyfriend and Mako scared them. That's really how we met. The boy tore down the pathway before I got there but Kaori just looked at him with a raise eyebrow." He laughed. "Mako was so surprised that she didn't run. Most woman do… or so I've been told…"

Karen smiled. "Your brother sounds like quite the little devil."

Beelzemon nodded and reached for a piece of Unagi close to his plate. He picked it up and popped it into his mouth. Karen smiled at him. Her ears pricked up at the mention of his name. But it was not she that said it. She knew that he had not either. Karen turned around slightly and looked at a woman with short black hair tied back in a ponytail. She had a waitress over and was speaking with her. "Can't you do something? I can't eat with that… 'thing' in here."

"I'll see what I can do miss."

Karen raised an eyebrow. "Thing? What do you mean by that?"

"You can't be serious…"

"I am."

"You do know who he is right?" The woman signaled towards Beelzemon.

"He's my date for today."

A man closer to them laughed heartedly in his throat. "A date? With that? You can't be serious!" Karen's face did not show the slightest hint of a joke. The man noticed this, cleared his throat, coughed and then put on a serious face. "You should have the right to know… He's…" Beelzemon gave the man a glare. He clamed up tight like he had been struck across the face. Karen, surprised turned to Beelzemon. He hurriedly shoved his Unagi into his mouth and chewed. She smiled at him and together they finished their meals. Karen continuously noticed the stares that they got from other people.

She shuddered a few times.

A cold shiver ran down her back.

---

"I had a wonderful time out tonight Beelzemon. I'll se you at the gym tomorrow, right?" He nodded. "Great! Oh!" Karen reached into her purse. She ruffled around for a bit and then pulled out a small brown thing covered in plastic. She placed it in his hand and smiled. "You wouldn't want to forget your fortune cookie would you?" Beelzemon rolled his eyes. "I'll see you later… Bye…" She closed the door.

Beelzemon sighed and put his hands in his pockets (go with me on this). He silently shrugged to himself. He exited in the elevator and then out the lobby. His bike sat there waiting for him. Beelzemon crossed the walk to Behemoth and swung his leg over…

"Beelzemon…? Damn, this is a **really** small town."

He looked to the side.

Kaori.

She smiled at him. "Where are you headed off to?"

"Home."

"Your date over?"

"How'd you know that it was a date?"

"I have a knack for spotting the things most people wouldn't…" She smiled and her thumb came up to jab into her chest with pride. Beelzemon felt himself grin. Kaori stepped up and examined Behemoth. "Nice piece of machinery you got here… Digital world making?"

"How'd you know?"

"I told you…" she tapped her head a few times. "It's a knack that I have." She spotted the plastic in his hand. "Oh, you have a fortune cookie? Aren't you going to open it?"

He shook his head. "Want it?"

"Sure…" Kaori took the cookie and thanked him. She leaned against Behemoth's front and opened the wrapper. She took the treat out and put the plastic wrap in her pocket. Then she cracked the cookie open and jumped when a tiny jet of reddened flame erupted from within the snack. She leapt back and Beelzemon caught her.

"You ok?"

"W… What was that?"

He raised a brow under his helmet and picked the cookie up. He examined it a bit and found that, to his astonishment, that there was nothing wrong with it. The fortune fell out. It was charred. Kaori picked it up and handed it to him. He passed it back to her, "I can't read."

Kaori read it aloud to him. The fortune read: "Someone is deceiving you… watch your step as you move forth into the sun… Huh…" Kaori thought. "I wonder what that means."

"It's garbage. Just toss it away or something."

"Nah. I collect these." She stuffed it into her pocket with the wrapper. "I'll see you around, ok Bee?"

"You want I should give you a ride?"

"Nah. I'll walk. My place isn't too far from here." She waved to him and then ran down the street. Beelzemon shrugged it off and then started up his bike. He drove down the road and home, the air blowing dirt into his third eye and sweeping his blond hair.

---

_You did that didn't you?_

"_**Nope. It wasn't me."**_

_Well then who was it?_

"_**Do you think that it was… you know… him? Do you think he followed us?"**_

_I have my suspicions… When Beelzemon merged with Gallantmon I noticed that the energy inside them did not hold only three minds. It held four…_

"_**So he made it into the real world?"**_

_I'm afraid so…_

"_**Do you know what this means?"**_

_We'll have to work faster. That's what it means…_

"_**No… It means that I'm going to have to practice talking through you again. If you're hurt who'll protect the tamers? WE may no longer be partners but at least they'll still have a chance…"**_

_Good thinking… Just… Don't let your data float out again…_

"_**I won't. It'll stay right here. In your head…"**_


	19. Hi, I Died It's Nice To Meet You

Chapter 19

"Hey, Takato? What can you tell me about Kaori Shiromi?"

Takato raised his head up and peeped out the door of the kitchen. "What was that Beelzemon? I didn't hear you."

"I asked about Kaori. What can you tell me about her?"

Takato emerged from that room completely he put a finger to his bottom lip as he thought. "Hmm… Well… Actually…" He shrugged. "There's not much I can say. Let's see. She comes in here every Monday and every Friday and buys the same thing every time. Half a dozen cream puffs, three loafs of pumpernickel bread, two bagels, four loaves of Guilmon bread and one loaf of plain, white bread."

"You know everything that she buys each time she comes in?"

Takato blushed. "Well, she comes in a lot and always buys the same thing!"

Beelzemon grinned and leaned forward. "You like her don't you?"

"W… what? No! Of course not! She's way out of my league and she's older than me!"

"Older women, I hear, are in right now…" He smirked.

Takato's face when as red as thought his blood had collected right at his cheeks. "N… n… No! I don't like Kaori! Besides…" He shrugged again. "Even if I did I'd never be able to get a date with her. She's always on a date. Either she dumping someone, getting a new boyfriend or she's being bored by one she has, Kaori's always with a guy."

"Not lately. I've seen her a lot without guys. She keeps passing by me."

"That's not like her… There must be something up…"

"Back to the point of her. What else do you know kid?"

"Well, she usually reads under the big oak at the very edge of the river outside the city and each Saturday she eats at Mandarin."

"That explains why I saw her yesterday. Ok, what else? Do you know where she lives?"

Takato shook his head. "I've never found out. She's never given her address to anyone and she never uses the phone or mail or the bus or a vehicle of any kind. She's primitive but in an advanced sort of way. Kaori walks around the city to wherever she needs to go and never gets into a car or anything. I saw her in the subway once but it was only because she wanted some bubblegum. The minute she got it she darted out of there like there was no tomorrow."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"So you have no idea where she lives?" Beelzemon thought. "You said she buys all that bread… Does she have a really big family? I heard she had a twin…"

"I've never actually **seen** her **with** her family but I know that they exist. Her mother comes in every once and a while and buys some Guilmon bread. She pets his head each time; says she **adapted** to digimon and she's not scared of them anymore."

"Have you ever seen her brother?"

"Ya. But when I asked him if he knew where Kaori was he would look at me realy strange and ask whom I was talking about. I brought it up with her father once when I met him downtown with her mom but he told me not to mess with things that I shouldn't be getting into. Then he acted all sad like and walked away from me."

"Sounds like her family doesn't like to talk about her all that much…"

Takato shook his head. "No. I don't think that they spend time with her at all. She's always either alone or with a boyfriend. She has no one else besides that."

"What about you?"

"I don't know if she considers me a 'friend' per say."

"What about digimon? Why is she never scared of them?"

Takato shrugged. "I never asked her that."

Beelzemon stood up from the chair that he had been sitting in and walked to the side door of the bakery. He waved to Takato, left and walked into the street. He went outside the city and to the river. There was no one. He sighed. He had expected as much. Whenever it was that Kaori had to be found she was never around and then she would always pop up at the most inopportune moments. Se was a weird kid.

"Hi Beelzemon. I didn't hear you coming…"

He looked around. There was no one.

"Up here silly."

He looked up. Kaori was seated on a branch in the oak tree. She had a book with her: The Adventures of Tom Sawyer. Today she was fashioning a pair of jeans with her usual high, spike boots and a top that was black with a little tuff near the neck that showed white. It looked like someone had done graffiti all over it. She had a fish net glove over top of her right arm that draped over her hand with black cloth connecting to the net at the wrist. On her left shoulder was a golden-like shoulder pad and she had a black scarf-like piece of cloth coming from around her neck and hanging off her shoulders. It stretched past her back's middle, narrowing as it went, until it completely diminished at the back of her knees. Her hair was worn up in a baseball cap. A lot of it was held up and came out the back like a ponytail but there were still her bangs that came out of the front and completely clouded her face. From between the tresses of hair Beelzemon could see a faint smile. He smiled back. "Hi, Kaori."

"Oh, so you remembered me this time?" He nodded.

"**_That's great! That means the spell is fading!"_**

_Shut up! I want to hear what he says!_

"Say, Kaori. Can I ask you a question?" She nodded. "Do you have a family?"

"Well of course I do! Who, other than people who have no social future, doesn't?"

"You have a twin right? Who else?"

"My mother, my father, like you said, my brother, my younger sister and her digimon, Gatomon."

"You're sister is a tamer?" Kaori nodded. "Her name is Tatsuki."

"Tell me… Have you ever **seen** your sister?" Kaori stopped. Beelzemon looked confused. "I… I'm sorry… That just popped out. I don't…" Kaori hopped down. She sighed and closed her book. Then she walked down the hill and headed back to the city. Beelzemon looked like he had been struck on the cheek. Hard. He chased after her. "K… Kaori, wait."

"Stay… away from me…"

He froze.

She continued in her walk. Beelzemon watched as she made it out of sight. Then he leaned on a tree and cupped each hand over one of his elbows. He thought._ Why the hell did I say that? I didn't mean to… Did I? Obviously I angered her. But I don't get why? Has she actually seen her sister? She didn't answer my question… even if I didn't ask it… I still want to know. _

_That boy from the day before. He said that she had let her family know that she was still **alive!** What was she doing that could have killed her. And what bout the thing he said about ten years? Has she been away from her family that long_

_Takato said that he never saw her with her family but he had seen them before. And her father… what the hell did he mean? Maybe if I follow her I'll get some answers…_

He looked back down the hill at the girl as she entered the city limits. _Ya… But why do I want to? I don't have anything for her… Do I? I just feel so compelled to do it… Like another voice…_

He laughed. _Great… Now I'm hearing things… Next thing you know I'll be Biomerging. _

He laughed again.

---

Kaori walked down the streets. She sighed to herself. She crossed into an alleyway and passed by a few homeless on the side. Before she left she was sure to pull out the loaves of pumpernickel and Guilmon bread that she had bought from the Matsuki's bakery. She handed it to them all and continued on as she had every day since she had returned.

She felt a little bit better now.

Kaori crossed into a darker alleyway and looked behind her.

No one.

---

"_**What was that back there eh? You think he's coming?"**_

_I wouldn't be surprised._

"_**Why?"**_

_Because he's been in hiding for so long you can only imagine that he would get a little… cramped up._

"_**That's true. Do you have a plan for when he emerges?"**_

_I'm working on one…_

"_**Working on one! He could come out tomorrow for all we know! Or today! How can you not have a plan?"**_

_You don't either…_

"_**Bu… bu… bu… ****That's beside the point! You're the brains remember?"**_

_And the brawn because your such an idiot…_

"_**STOP BRINGING THAT UP! YOU DIDN'T HAVE ANYTHING AGAINST WHAT I DID THAT THE TIME!"**_

_I was a lot younger. I've matured since then…_

"_**IT WAS LAST YEAR!"**_

_Like I said… I've matured… _There was a snicker.

---

He was in a very scum-filled portion of the city now. He had been there before; he knew it. But when?

Beelzemon stepped up to a building's edge. He looked down. There she was. Kaori. She had walked into the alleyway just below him. It had been hard to keep track of her. Her long legs let her walk faster than any normal human and so she had cleared a great distance in a matter of minutes!

Beelzemon sat down. She had stopped. He waited on the edge for her to move again. Kaori looked back once, looked ahead once, and then turned to a door on the side of a building. Beelzemon perked up a bit.

Kaori pulled out a key, inserted it into the door and walked inside with careful precision. She looked into the alley once more and then looked inside the room. She sighed and left once more. Then she crossed, climbed onto a ladder, and made her way to the third floor of the building as quickly as she could.

Beelzemon watched the entire spectacle.

Kaori crawled through and open window and a light turned on for a second. It was candlelight. Beelzemon hopped onto the same building. There were only four floors so he was fairly close to her window. The light flickered and died. There was a rough amount of cursing from Kaori and then the light came back to life. He watched as the shadows danced on the frame of the metal platform just outside the window. He saw the shadow of Kaori carrying a large pile of something across the bedroom and tossing it somewhere else. She had dropped a few and went back for those. Beelzemon watched her shadow take off her shirt and replace it with another one that seemed to be more baggy and ruffled. There was even a tare in the sleeve so that the fabric was nearly hanging off and about to break. He heard her sigh. "Why did you have to get me into another one?" A shadow appeared from the side. It looked to be a boy with his hair sticking up on his head in a way that seemed near impossible. He was leaning against… Nothing. He got up and let his arms clap over his cheeks.

"Oh, no. Boyfriends and dates and nights out. Oh my! Relax. You'll do fine."

"That's not what I'm worried about."

"Oh, ya? What then?"

"I don't… I don't want them to get hurt…"

"Oh! For the love of Godramon! Get the hell over it! It was a while ago!"

"You still haven't gotten over it."

"That's a different matter. I was the one that was really responsible for it. I am the one that should be compelled to kill myself."

"You can't."

"Shut up…"

"I have to carry you around everywhere because your too much of a coward to come out of hiding and say hello to the people around you."

"Oh ya? And what am I going to say? Hello, I'm dead and have been for a while now. It's nice to meet you!"

"**DEAD?"**

Kaori's shadow jumped. The boy's shadow scurried out of view. Beelzemon cupped his hands over his mouth. Kaori walked up to the window. She was mad as hell and he could tell from her face as it looked up at him. Kaori bared her teeth. For a moment he thought that she had fangs. "Beelzemon!" The sound of her voice made him jump. She was so angry that her voice had taken on a second tone. That one just as angry. Kaori leapt out of the window and landed on the metal platform. He glared at him. Beelzemon was frozen to the spot. He couldn't move as she gripped the ladder and climbed up. She stood right in front of the digimon. He jaw open and his eye popping out of his head. Kaori grimaced and punched him in the stomach.

Beelzemon was sent backwards and greeted by a thunderous roar that erupted in front of the building. He landed on the ground hard and looked up to see something other than Kaori. Someone a lot worse.

A digimon.

OwRyumon. A mega and a tough one at that. The dragon digimon was a spiraling mass of metal and hard flesh. Starting at the tail he had hard spikes of flash coming up from overtop of a metal belly. He had two blades that crossed in front of his chest like a crest and two blade-like, metallic wings the protruded from his heavily armored back. A helmet crossed over the spikes of his head and covered near all his face save for a bit on the top. There were also three spots of green on the sides of the helmet like eyes with a lizard on the nose and his teeth bearing sharply in front of the tufts of purple that hutted out from the back.

Kaori was gone.

Beelzemon got to his feet.

"Good," came the dragon's hard voice. "I was hoping for a fight."

Beelzemon whipped some blood off of his bottom lip. "Bring it on lizard face."

The digimon charged him. It's mouth open and its teeth glinting in what sun could be seen behind the black clouds that had formed in the sky.


	20. Call To The Shiromi Home

Chapter 20

"What is it boy?" Takato inched towards Guilmon. He had a feeling of what was to come next. His D-arc blinks and he looked down at it in a small amount of surprise. Then he looked back at his partner. "It's…"

"A digimon." Guilmon ran forth, followed by his tamer, and allowed his instincts to guide his way towards the threat.

---

**Bleep! Bleep! Bleep!**

Henry looked down at his D-arc. It was blinking wildly. He took it out and looked at it. Terriermon, who was sitting next to him, leapt out of his chair and headed straight for the door. "Come on Henry! Or we'll miss all the action."

Henry got out of his chair and rushed for the door, leaving his family sitting at the dinner table. He waved by, grabbed his coat and fled faster than Suzie could force out a fake cry to get her way.

---

"Rika…"

She looked down at her blinking D-arc. The kids around her gawked and jumped back as her partner, Renamon, appeared next to her. One kid stepped forward. "You… You weren't lying! That's is a D-arc! You are a tamer! That's your digimon! Renamon!"

Rika frowned. "Of course it is numb nuts. Now get out of my way!" Rika tore through the crowd and bolted down the street as the amateurs she had been fighting against stared in awe at her 'glowing' radiance.

One kid fell down. "Oh… The digimon queen punched me…" He rubbed his cheek. "I'll never wash it again…" (Of course his mother made him do it after she found out that he had gone two full months without a bath or any water to his face. ;P)

---

"It's a digimon! It's a digimon!" The little girl jumped for joy. Her blonde hair leapt in her face as she leapt off her bed and landed with a thud on the floor. She jumped up and down again and, noticing that she was not making as much noise as she had wanted, slipped her metal-bottomed, roller shoes on. She ran out of the room banging her feet on the ground the whole way and hurried down the stairs, her D-Arc blinking in her hand. "It's a digimon! A digimon! Gatomon! It's a digimon!"

She felt the back of her pink shirt jerked back as she ran and she was lifted into someone's arms. She looked up and was greeted by the familiar tickle of long, brown bangs in her face. The smile that came with them belonged to the face of her older brother, Kiromu. "So, what's all this I hear about digimon, Tatsuki?"

"There's one near by! I want to go and fight it! I want to fight with Gatomon!"

Kiromu set her down and sat down, crossing his legs. "I still don't think that your old enough to do that, sister."

"But I want to fight! I want to be like my big sister and fight! I want to be a tamer!"

"You are a tamer…" His voice was growing harsh.

"But I want to fight like my sister!"

"Fighting got…" He was nearly screaming now. Kiromu saw the distress in his sister's face and lowered his voice as he took a deep breath. "Look… Your sister… she… Tatsuki, we never told you this because we knew you'd try and do something heroic to try and save Kaori but…"

"But what?"

"Kaori… Her digimon turned out to be something else. Something that we didn't want and… when she fought… she…" A tear rolled down his cheek. Tatsuki took her finger and whipped it up before it reached his black hoodie. He smiled at her with puffy, red eyes. "I just don't want what happened to Kaori to happen to you…"

"But you haven't told me what happened. I can't prevent it if you don't tell me." Kiromu didn't speak. He hung his head. Tatsuki took her hand and raised his face so that he was looking into her purple eyes. They were so much like Kaori's. "You have to tell me so that I won't make the same mistake she did."

"She… she was caught in the draft of a portal and… she died…"

Tatsuki's eyes went wide with fear. She backed up and fell onto her bottom. One tear rolled down her cheek.

There was a beeping sound. Kiromu swore and rose to his feet. It was the answering machine. The stupid thing was broken and so it would delete messages on its own, hide ones for days on end or just beep for no reason. They were usually home so they never had any messages. He walked to the machine and put his hand over the button. Then a flashing red caught his eye. It was the number two. There were two messages on the machine. He smiled slightly. That was something that could always cheer Tatsuki up. She loved to press the button whenever she had the chance and it was always something great when she did it seeing as they hardly ever got messages. Kiromu turned to her. "Tatsuki, we have messages on the machine."

Forgetting her troubles, Tatsuki hopped to her feet and ran to the machine. She pressed the button and Kiromu leaned down with his 10-year-old sister so that they were both eye level with the red flashing.

The first message came on.

_What? Oh, ummm… Are you guys home? Pick up… Hello? _There was a sigh. The voice seemed familiar but neither of them could pinpoint who it was._ Well, none of you would really remember me much; after all, after ten years people grow. Congrats to whoever is the tamer… Kiromu… I don't even need to think about what you look like. If I want to see all I have to do it look in the mirror. Do you know who I am yet? _Kiromu's eyes widened. _I've been away for a long time. I know that. But I have good reason. If anyone can remember that small creature from my childhood you can stop hating him now. He was the one that saved me. He's gone now… So you won't have to worry about another mouth to feed…_ There was a long pause in the message. The two listened quietly. They thought that the person had stopped speaking. There was, what seemed to be, the sound of someone's tear and them whipping it away._ So, umm… I'm in town again… Just in case… You know who I am if I pass by you again…_ The message cut off.

"No!" Kiromu shook it. "No! That can't be the end!"

"Kiromu! Relax. We have one more message. See?"

He set the machine down. Tatsuki didn't know who that person was. Maybe that was for the better. Tatsuki pressed the button again and the second message came up.

_I'm going to go ahead and guess that Tatsuki's the tamer. Tell me if I'm right the next time I see you… Well… Actually… forget that. I don't know when I'll see you again. Anyway. I'm sorry that my last message cut off and I didn't have any more quarters. But you don't have to worry about that. I have three today so I should tell you all that I need to._

_For starters, if you do remember the creature from when I was five you'll know that he was sucked into the portal with me. _

Tatsuki turned her head to Kiromu. "Portal?" He made her stay quiet. _We went to some place called the digital world. I saw other children there too. That was when I first got there and they were much older than me. I was too shy to speak with them and I spent a lot of my time running from other digimon. They left and came back a few years later. I still didn't speak to them. Then, just last year another group of kids came. They followed a few months after a brown-haired boy who came on his own with a Cyberdramon… _

The message paused for a while. _Ok, I'm just going to skip all that boring stuff now. We can get into that later after my job is done. You won't have to worry about me guys. I've found a job and I have someone watching over me for the while. I'm hanging on by myself so far so please don't look for me. If you need to know that I'm ok ask Takato Matsuki. He lives at the Matsuki Bakery. You should know them. He can tell you that I'm fine. I think that I saw him talking to you once Kiromu and I know that mom goes in there every once and a while for bread…_

Kiromu snapped his fingers. "That's how he knew her!"

_Just to confirm it, I am alive ok? I don't want any of you to worry. I have to go now but I'll call you a little bit later. In a few days maybe. I have to get ready to go out to the movies with a friend. I didn't get a chance to say goodbye last time so goodbye mom and dad. Bye Kiromu. Tatsuki. I've never met you before but I hope that you grow into a very great tamer! Don't you dare think about worrying what happened to me! That was a fluke from the guy I was fighting so you don't have to worry about it at all._

_I love you all… oh! One more thing! Watch out for Beelzemon. He may come snooping. I think he's curious about my past. I'll be seeing you… Then again, you won't be seeing me…_ There was a laugh. _Love ya! _

_By the way, Tatsuki, you don't know me but I'm your sister. Kaori… Bye._

They were silent.

Tatsuki turned to her brother. "She wants me to fight."

Kiromu slapped her on the top of the head and rubbed. "Ok…"

Tatsuki smiled and went to get Gatomon, the white cat digimon that she loved so much.

Kiromu watched her go. "Am I doing the right thing…?"


	21. PIctures of Blood And Shadow

Chapter 21

Takato followed Guilmon far into the city. They had entered an unfamiliar portion of the city not too long ago and a slight bit of fear had risen inside him. Takato had never been to this part of the city and he had been told not to go there unless it was an emergency. Since saving the city from a digimon was an emergency he was forced to wander into a more violent part of the city. What he didn't understand, however, was why a digimon had materialized in that part. Usually they went where there was a lot of people like right in the center or in the park. But this one seemed to be far away from civilization. He wasn't complaining about that but the fact in itself was enough to get him thinking about what was going on.

The tamer and his digimon partner turned around a bend and rushed into an ally. Guilmon looked back over his shoulder. "I can smell it. It's close by… And it's big."

Through his pants Takato was able to say: "Odd place for one to appear eh boy?"

Guilmon nodded and then continued.

The two of them rounded another corner and stopped dead in their tracks. Takato fell backwards onto his bum and Guilmon growled deep in his throat.

It was a large digimon. A dragon with amazing, glittering armor that shone brightly in what sun came through past the buildings that surrounded them.

A thundering crash split Takato's amazement at the digimon. It had driven its tail into a near by building and then did it again. It wasn't until he had done it a third time that Takato realized that he was holding something. Or, rather, someone.

Beelzemon was wrapped in the beast's tail and was being driven into the buildings. He looked pretty beat up so far and his arms were bound tight t his side so he was not able to reach for his Berenjena pistols.

Takato called up to him. "Beelzemon!"

After he was pulled out of yet another wall he looked down at them. "A little help would be appreciated here!" Then the dragon drove him into another wall.

Takato looked at the holographic vision on his D-Arc. It was an OwRyumon, a terribly strong mega with great swords that could chop through anything that he wished them to. The beast threw Beelzemon this time and he flew into a window. The beast starred down at Takato and Guilmon.

Rika and Henry came up behind them with Renamon and Terriermon.

"What'd we miss?"

"That…" Takato pointed to the digimon.

Rika stepped back a little. "He's big…"

"Ya…"

"Let's stop starring and get on with it." Henry took a card from inside his pocket and held his D-arc close. "Digimodify!" He slashed the card through as he said it. "Biomerge activate!"

"Terriermon Biomerge to… MegaGargomon!"

"Biomerge activate!"

"Renamon Biomerge to… Sakuyamon!"

"Biomerge activate!"

"Guilmon Biomerge to… Gallantmon!"

The three megas stood there brilliantly.

---

Beelzemon clambered out of the wall in the room that he was in. He was in Kaori's room or at least the one that she had been in when he had listened in on her conversation. He could hear the battle going on outside. If all of them were in their mega forms then they would not require his assistance for some time. Beelzemon decided to use what portions of time that he had to examine the room. He didn't know why on Earth he wanted to but he knew that it was important somehow. He just didn't know to whom it was important.

Beelzemon stood up and glanced around the room. It seemed familiar.

There was one bed and a pile of clothes put in the corner. A dresser was beside him and on it was an empty picture frame. Three pictures hung on the wall opposite to the bed. One was the picture of two people walking and it looked to have been taken without them knowing. The man in the picture had great black hair that stayed on his head proudly as though he was of great importance. He was wearing a gray suit and had, in his left hand, a briefcase. The woman had short, blonde hair and a large chest underneath her glittering, bronze coat. She had a pair of jeans on and a bag of bread in her right hand. The two were walking out of the Matsuki bakery when the picture had been taken.

The second picture was of a teenager. For a moment Beelzemon though that it was Kaori. But this teenager was a boy. He had on a black hoodie and a pair of plain jeans. His brown hair was nearly completely covered by his black cap. The boy had long arms and legs and a small torso. He looked almost exactly like Kaori. It was her twin brother, Kiromu. Beelzemon knew that instantly. Kiromu had his hands in his pockets and his shoulders were hunched outwards slightly as though he was trying to repel the rest of the world. The adolescent was walking out of a school hen the picture had been taken and slight darkness enveloped the left hand corner but not enough to cover his frustrated facial features.

The final picture was that of a young girl on a slide. Kiromu was in the shot as well. The girl looked as though she was just about to slide down. She had a pair of jeans on just like her brother but she also had on a pink top with her bright, blonde hair tied up in a ponytail. She looked to be about 10 years old give or take a few years. She had brilliant blue eyes and a white and pink device hung from around her neck. Beelzemon thought. At first he figured that it was one of the tamers when they had first gotten their D-arcs but that didn't seem likely seeing as they had all gotten them about a year ago. Not three. Then it hit him. This must have been Kaori's sister, Tatsuki. Kaori had told him that her sister was a tamer. The fact that there was a digimon off to the side in the shot confirmed his suspicions. It was a Gatomon, the cat-like digimon with white fur and large ears.

It was Kaori's family.

She had taken pictures of her family and had hung them up on her walls.

Did that mean that she never saw them?

Or did they merely never see her?

It seemed possible to him. Kaori didn't seem like the kind of person that would like to walk around with others. She seemed antisocial unless she was talking to him. She didn't like Karen and he knew that for sure. Plus, when he had first met her, she had been breaking up with her boyfriend. Takato said that she always seemed to have one but… She didn't seem to like them all that much if he thought about it.

Beelzemon looked at the closest behind him. It looked to be a plain, brown door… Save for the cuts, gashes, scratches and whatnot that were strewn across the surface. There was a knife close to the top of the left side door.

The demon lord digimon walked over to the door and examined the scratches. They were from human fingernails and, when he looked down, there were roughly cut hair lying across the floor. Kaori's hair always looked roughly cut and so, he assumed, she had down it herself with the knife that she had stuck in the door. Beelzemon looked at the knife. There was no blood on it and so he was glad for that. He pulled on the knife and it came out of the door. There was a bright red light that came from within the closet. Curious, he opened both of the doors and allowed the light to shine out onto him and the floor as well as the rest of the room.

It was a red room.

There was a camera sitting on a small shelf on the wall and a wire held up pictures with clothes pegs. Beelzemon took the first picture and pulled it off. It was a picture of the tamers. Rika and Ryo were sitting on a bench. Renamon was in a tree. Monodramon was next to Ryo, who was ruffling through his deck of modification cards. Kenta and Kazu were by a pond with their cards playing a game. Their digimon were close by them. Takato had a pair of swim trunks on and was slashing Henry and Jeri. Terriermon was just jumping off of Henry's head and Guilmon was beside Takato, helping to splash them. He saw himself, in his rookie form, sitting on the cobblestone edge of the pond kicking the water lightly. Ai and Mako were sitting beside him on either side.

Beelzemon remembered that day.

It had happened not a week after the digimon had returned to the real world.

Had Kaori been around that long?

Beelzemon took hold of the camera. There were some pictures left inside of it that had yet to be developed. He wasn't too sure how to do it but he thought that he knew enough to get them right.

He closed the doors.

---

"Damn…"

Beelzemon had been able to develop the picture enough to see them and he was just waiting for them to become completely visible. The only problem was he had made a mistake with each one and a shadow had appeared over the person in the picture.

He sighed and waited as the last one finished.

The he hung them up and looked at his work.

Each picture was one of him.

There was one of him walking out of where he worked out and there was one of him in his rookie form walking with his twin tamers. He saw one of himself on a lamppost starring at the sky in his rookie form and another one where he was fighting. There was one of himself and Fiendmon and one from… He didn't remember that one. It was one of him fighting a huge beast. VenomMyotismon.

He took that picture. There was another one beside it from the same battle. He took down each picture from that battle. As he flipped through he found something odd. The shadow that he had accidentally placed on the photos was only on him. And there was a digimon that he did not know there as well. It looked like Gallantmon but he knew that it wasn't. It had a pale blue face and a tail as well. It sort of looked like he and Gallantmon had merged together somehow but he could think of a reason why that would happen. Thinking that would be likely was just plain stupid.

He turned his head and spotted on more picture.

It was one of he and Karen. She was clinging to his arm with longing and he was standing straight up looking a little bit disgruntled. Beelzemon frowned. _Why does Kaori have pictures like these?_

"Beelzemon!"

"Help!"

He hurried out of the closet, red room, dropping the pictures as he went. Beelzemon leapt out of the window and onto the metal platform.

The tamers were all back in their normal digimon and human forms. Henry was standing while everyone else was by his or her digimon. Suzie had arrived and she was clutching Lopmon tightly. Ryo, Kenta and Kazu, as well as their digimon had all come by now as well. They were all looking as beat up as Takato, Rika and Henry. Suzie looked fine save for her terrified face.

There was one other girl there as well. She had blond hair pulled back by a black headband and she was wearing a covering of black fabric over her shoulders. Underneath that she wore a gray top and a pair of jeans with a black and gold belt. Se had huge boots on that came up to her knees. A D-arc was in her left hand and a Gatomon stood beside her. The girl couldn't have been older than 10. Her Gatomon had a pair of black, armored gloves on and she had a long length of metal wound around her right arm. She looked completely ready to fight even at such a young age. Beelzemon was impressed.

It hit him.

He knew who she was.

It was Tatsuki, the girl from the picture in Kaori's room.

Kaori's younger sister.

"Terriermon!" Henry ran forth, limping as he went. "Terriermon, NO! You can't leave me!"

Suzie began to cry as she hugged her digimon close to her. She became afraid to let her go now.

Beelzemon looked up at OwRyumon.

Terriermon was in his grasp and, slowly, losing strength.

---

Brooke: Uh oh, Terriermon…

Impmon: Serves him right for what happened in the Digi Court story.

Brooke: That was story and in the story it was your dream!

Impmon: Oh… Right… Heh, Heh… Ok then. Poor Terriermon. Happy?

Brooke: Sure…


	22. Unexplained Strength

Chapter 22

On impulse Beelzemon leapt out of his place and dove for the Dragon Digimon. He was so angry right now but he wasn't sure why. Was he angry at the beast for killing Kaori? Why would he be? Was he angry that she had been stalking him? That could have ticked him off any other day. But it didn't feel like it was why it made him so infuriated. Then there was Terriermon. Was he mad at OwRyumon for trying to kill him and absorb his data? That's always possible. He and Terriermon were starting to become friends and now there was this stupid dragon to get in the way? Yes. That was, most definitely, the thing that set him off at that very moment. So Beelzemon charged forwards, ready to kill the beast, and ready to help his injured companion.

But as he neared closer he failed to notice the beast's tail pulling up through the air. OwRyumon pushed Beelzemon into the wall of the building. This sent crumbling pieces of metal and stone spiraling, or just plain falling, towards the ground. Beelzemon could see the kids run out of the way of the rubble so that they wouldn't get caught in pain. But Henry didn't move away.

Henry ran up to the dragon, trying to get ever closer to his poor digimon. But OwRyumon was powerful and he knew that Henry, on his own, was not a threat to him. So the dragon, in his egotistical state, merely flicked Henry away. Of course the boy was in far more pain than the digimon had anticipated but it didn't really matter to him. He was about to load the data of **two** digimon. Whether one is weak and the other powerful he didn't really care. OwRyumon just really wanted to do something of interest.

OwRyumon peered back into Beelzemon's direction. He snarled and growled and bared his ferocious fangs at the demon lord digimon. Beelzemon struggled in the dragon's grasp but, alas, was unable to escape. He felt so weak just then, he felt like he was going to die.

The dragon noticed Beelzemon's distress and, to make the event more memorable, pushed harder on his chest. The air was forced right out of him and Beelzemon began to gasp for air, to grip at life itself. The dragon was huge and it was slowly killing him.

"Beelzemon!" called Takato from the ground. He was still caring for his injured partner but he, obviously, had kept an eye on the demon lord. He was worried about Beelzemon now because Beelzemon's data had started to flicker and Takato could tell that he was having a hard time breathing.

This factor didn't escape the eyes of anyone else either. They could all see Beelzemon's distress. Save for Henry, who was still too worried about Terriermon to care about anything else in the world. If war were to break out at that very moment it would be from a battle between Henry's sadness and his anger. It was clear how mad he was and then his tear-stained face showed how sad he was and how much he could cry over his digital friend.

OwRyumon pressed harder on Beelzemon. He smiled with delight as his opponent struggled and lost his air again.

Beelzemon couldn't breathe at all now. He was completely helpless. He couldn't move his arms and his legs felt limp he was so weak. His mouth was open, hoping to get air and he gasped as he tried to survive. His chest was compressed so much that he was sure that if he had actually had ribs then all of them would have been broken. But he didn't have ribs, and that was sort of a good thing, because otherwise he'd have more pain to deal with and that was the last thing that he really needed just at that moment.

---

Tatsuki stood there, staring at the digimon. She was so scared. The dragon was so much larger than she had thought that it would be. She didn't know a digimon could be that big. Hell, she had never even collected the cards before, here sister had, or so she had been told. Tatsuki hadn't even known what a digimon was until she got Gatomon. But now, she regretted being so fearless earlier. Now she was terrified. She was utterly terrified of what would happen if she were to go into battle. It was so scary.

The poor little girl fell backwards and scrambled out of the way of a falling piece of rubble. She could feel tears streaming from her face and she knew that she was crying when her vision became blurred. Now she wasn't even able to see.

Tatsuki scrambled back as far as she could until she bumped up into a wall. She pulled her legs up to her chin and began to sob quietly to herself. She didn't know where her digimon was and that made her even uneasier. Right at that moment, though, she didn't really care who saw her cry. All she wanted to do was go home. Or see a familiar face. One that would make her feel good and stop this horrible feeling from rising any farther into her mind. Tatsuki cried hard into her jeans. She just wanted to slip away now. Everyone was hurt, but no one had noticed her and she was glad for that.

"Excuse me, are you alright?"

Tatsuki's head went up so quickly that she felt her neck crack slightly. She looked up to a girl enshrouded in the shadows. She had long hair and she looked fairly beat up. Tatsuki felt herself sink down more. It was a stranger and she didn't like strangers.

The girl held her hands out to make Tatsuki feel better. It only worked half as much as was intended. "No, no. It's all right. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm a friend." When Tatsuki didn't take her hand the girl leaned down and patted her on the top of her head. "How old are you?" she asked. It was almost like she was able to ignore the battle behind her.

"T-Ten…"

"Ten. Well, you're a big girl, aren't you? Why are you over here? Why don't you help out the other kids? I'm sure that they would appreciate it you know."

Tatsuki curled up again. "But… I-I'm scared."

"That's ok." The girl sat down and crossed her legs. "You want to know a little secret?" Tatsuki nodded. "When I was in my first battle I was scared too. I was really scared. I was utterly terrified in fact. I think I did just this. But you know what? I had to suck it up. Because I knew that I was one of the last chances that Tokyo had. I knew that there had to be some way that I could beat him so I stood tall and I fought with all of my heart."

"Did you win?"

There was no answer that time. The girl's head fell and Tatsuki could see shadows move over her face again. But before it did so she caught a glimpse of the person's face and they stood up.

"K-Kiromu?"

Then the person ran away.

"W-Wait! I'm still scared!" Tatsuki leaned against the wall and banged her head once. She pulled the hair band out of her hair and sighed. Then she rubbed her forehead furiously. But she stopped when something came to her mind. That person, the one that had just spoken with her, was a girl and had had long hair. But her brother, Kiromu had relatively short hair and he, obviously, was not a girl, he was a boy. So then if that person wasn't Kiromu then… Tatsuki turned to the corner where the girl had run, her eyes wide. "K-Kaori?"

Gatomon stepped up to her tamer and shook her arm. Tatsuki whipped around to look at the cat digimon. Gatomon never spoke but she always allowed her actions to speak for her. And right now Gatomon was worried for her tamer. Tatsuki could see it in her big, round eyes.

Tatsuki hugged Gatomon, which was a surprise because she usually didn't. Sometimes she'd pat her head but a hug. That was new. Tatsuki stood up and pulled her D-arc out of her belt. Then the girl put her hair back up with the black band and looked at OwRyumon. She glanced towards the other tamers and, without looking at her digimon, said: "Let's get to work."

---

Beelzemon gasped again as OwRyumon pushed harder. The children continued to call to him and help him along. But words were mere words, what he really needed was a power card. But his tamers were too young to be at a battle like this one. And if they had been here he would be too worried for their safety. And he didn't want that.

Then an arrow, glowing in the sun and showing off its brilliant radiance, shot past OwRyumon's face and burrowed deep into his tail. The dragon cried out in pain, releasing Beelzemon in the process. Then he turned to see Angelwomon readying another arrow, her brows lowered in anger.

Beelzemon fell into a large pile of rubble. The pain of impact was so great that he gasped out again, the wind knock out of him. He coughed up and tried to sit up but his body felt so heavy and he couldn't. So he lay there, defeated in his mind. He felt so weak and he didn't know why. But did he really want to either? Usually he could have just shaken something like that off but now… Now was different for some reason.

Rika and Renamon hurried over to him. The girl leaned down, hesitant to touch him in case he got angry. His eyes were closed but he could hear her sobs. To think that Rika was crying over him. He knew that she liked him but to cry, that was a surprise. (Lots of surprises today, lol)

"Beelzemon?" He felt her put a hand on his chest and lean her head on him to see if he was still conscious. "Beelzemon, can you hear me? Beelzemon?"

He lightly nodded his head, because that was all that he could really do at the moment.

He heard Rika's sobs die away a little bit. That was comforting.

But then something made him remember a friend in need of help. A friend in distress. Someone that wouldn't survive if he didn't stand up and help him out of his pickle. Beelzemon sat up fast and hurt himself in the process. He clenched his teeth hard and closed one of his eyes, trying to hold back the pain. He saw Rika leapt back in surprise at his sudden act of strength. Beelzemon stood on his feet, still clenching his teeth.

Renamon tugged at his arm. "Don't be foolish," said she. "You're far too injured to continue fighting. Figure out when you need to stop, Beelzemon. You're far too reckless."

He pulled away from her and ran forth. Pulling his Berenjena pistols out of their holsters in the process. Then he charged right at the beast. He leapt into the air and went right for OwRyumon's gut. He pulled his arms back, noticing Angelwomon's continuous fire of arrows. Then he plunged his pistols into the dragon's stomach and screamed, both from the pain he was feeling and from the anger he was experiencing at that very moment.

The dragon glowed for a moment.

Then… He was gone. Blown apart by Beelzemon's sudden attack after that barrage of arrows from Angelwomon.

Angelwomon flew forwards; her arms outstretched, and caught Terriermon as he started to fall from OwRyumon's fading grasp. She let him nest quietly in her arms as she lowered herself to the ground. Of course, Henry hurried forwards, though in pain, to greet his partner. He took Terriermon and hugged him, tears running down his face. Angelwomon smiled and looked back up at where the dragon had been and where Beelzemon was.

The demon lord digimon had his legs and his arms out and he looked like a star, glowing so magnificently like he was. And as he absorbed OwRyumon's data it was clear on his face how happy he was to have finally killed him. His tail even seemed to be wagging a bit as it swayed back and forth. Not like that of a dog, mind you, but that of a victorious one, who was now proud of what they had done, even if they had been in pain. And so Beelzemon had and so he was.

He touched down to the ground ever so lightly. But the strain of his pain was still intense, despite the data that he had just absorbed. So he sank to his knees and placed his hands on the ground in front of him. And he breathed long and hard. Beelzemon even heard the kids yell to him.

Kazu and Kenta were the first two to run up to him. They knelt down on either side of him, their faces touched with concern.

"Dude, are you ok?" asked Kazu.

Beelzemon nodded lightly and then spat up a globule of blood.

Both boys backed up in fear and surprise.

There was a light before his eyes and then Beelzemon was no longer Beelzemon. No, now he was Impmon again, his head heavy and his tail sagging. So, the small Imp digimon sank to the ground, his eyes closed and his mouth taking in air at a normal pace again. He was breathing normally again. That made him relax.

A hand, smooth and small, touched onto his back and his eyes opened a little bit to see who it was. It was the blond-haired girl, Tatsuki. She had a smiled on her face and her digimon, Gatomon, next to her. Impmon tried to smile back at her but, frankly, he was far too tired and all he could manage was a smirk. Tatsuki still smiled though and he cocked her head very slightly to show him that she liked him. That was ok with him.

"You… You're Kaori's sister… Right?"

Tatsuki looked shocked. She pulled her hand away. "How… How do you know about… how do you know about my sister?"

Impmon was a little confused now. "I've seen her. You know. She hangs out in that old tree outside of the city a lot. She's got brown hair and she's always dumping boyfriends."

"She… That was her! She is alive!" Tatsuki jumped to her feet and began to bound around like something marvelous had just happened.

Impmon raised a brow. "Alive? What?"

---

Kaori leaned around the corner and watched as her sister bounded around all happy like. Soon she would tell Kiromu and soon her parents would do something to find her again. That wasn't turning out to be a very good day at all. Not at all.

"**_Well, well, well. What's going on out here… Hey! That's Tatsuki, isn't it? Why don't you go and say hi?"_**

_Don't even joke about that…_

"_**I wasn't joking."**_

She turned and left.

---

Brooke: damn! That took me a freaking long time! I'm sorry, to people that like this story, that it took me such a long time to update. I've had exams and school and shit like that. Frankly, I've been working on a lot of other things too. I have an account on DeviantArt, I'm working on about three stories right now and I still have to edit my book before I can get it published. So it's taken me a while to catch up with the Impmon Kaori Impmon story.

Impmon: I'll say…

Brooke: (Frowns) But I'm going to update more often now. Maybe not as much as my Invader Zim story but more. That's all I can say.


	23. The Dead Sister's Past

Chapter 23

The tamers had met up with Jeri at Takato's home. She'd just been on her way out when the injured tamers lumbered in, carrying their digital friends as they went. The only digimon that were not being carried were Guilmon, Renamon, and Guardramon. Impmon had refused to be carried but he still sat in Rika's ever-impatient arms. Once Jeri set her eyes on them she just 'had' to stay and help them get better and tend to their injuries.

It took her a while to notice the new face in the crowd. Jeri turned away from Henry, only noticing Tatsuki for the first time. The girl had Gatomon on her back and was supporting her with the base of each palm. When Jeri spotted her Tatsuki looked up and smiled weakly. She was rather nervous of being in a room filled with people she had been acquainted with. Even if they were tamers like herself.

Jeri knelt down so that she could look at Tatsuki in the eyes. "Hello," she said in an incredibly sweet tone. "My name's Jeri. What's yours?"

"T-Tatsuki Shiromi."

"That's a nice name…"

Tatsuki cut her off. "Do you know anything about my sister?"

Jeri looked rather surprised. She hadn't expected a question like that to come right out of the blue. "Your sister? N-No. I don't think that I know anyone with the last name 'Shiromi'." She looked back at Takato and the rest of the gang. "Takato, do you know her sister?"

"Yeah. I think I might."

---

The tamers had brought Tatsuki into Takato's room. She sat in a beanbag chair that he'd gotten a month ago while everyone else took up his or her own spaces in the room. Jeri, Kazu and Kenta had taken up a space on Takato's bed, while Henry stood by the window. Rika leaned against the wall to the right side of the door, Renamon beside her. Terriermon rested on Henry's shoulders, to weak to bother joining the remaining flock of digimon on the carpet. Once Takato came in, carrying a large tray of Guilmon bread and passing it out to everyone in the room, save for Tatsuki, who didn't feel like eating, the little girl began to explain herself.

"Okay," said Rika. "First thing's first. Who'd your sister?"

"Kaori Shiromi. She disappeared a few years ago and no one had found her. We thought that she was dead. We even had a burial for her, though, we didn't have an actual body to actually bury."

"Okay, then why has Impmon seen her around town?" inquired Henry.

"Because she's alive!" Tatsuki began to get a little excited. "My sister's been alive this whole time but no one's ever known before! Kaori's alive. Man, Kiromu's going to be so happy when he finds out! And mom and dad! I can't wait to see the looks on their faces when I tell them that Kaori's alive and back in Tokyo!"

"Wait, kid." Kazu rubbed his chin. "You said that she's 'back in Tokyo.' Did she leave before?"

Tatsuki's face went pale. She looked at everyone in the room, landing on Impmon for the longest amount of time, and then she sighed. "Well… you see… When I was just born… wait!" Tatsuki looked around the room. "Are any of you a 'Beelzemon'?"

Everyone looked at Impmon.

The purple imp sank where he sat. Then his head burst up and he shook it hard. "Nope, nope, nope. No Beelzemon here."

Tatsuki smiled. "That's good. Kaori's message said to beware of a Beelzemon because he might want to know about her past. I don't know why she'd be worried about that though. Anyways," she said, continuing with her tale. "When I was born, or maybe just before, mom and dad had a set of 5-year-old twins. Kiromu, my brother, and Kaori, my lost sister. On their 5th birthday something weird happened. Kiromu told me the story many times. Apparently, Kaori got a digimon. It was very small and it was a very dark color. Kiromu couldn't remember what it really looked like per say

"Anyways. This digimon was Kaori's companion for an incredibly long time. They were best friends for a few months. Then, a digimon appeared in the real world. But it wasn't a good digimon. It was Devimon. He appeared in our backyard one day, trying to get out into the city. Kaori shooed everyone into the house, saying that she could take on the beast with her friend. But something went wrong. The portal that Devimon came through started to collapse and turned into a sort of vacuum, pulling him back into it.

"Before Devimon was sucked in, he grabbed onto Kaori's digimon and pulled him along, into the Digi world. Kaori panicked and dove into the portal, obviously not knowing that she couldn't' get back.

"We thought that she was dead. But then we heard about other kids, who said that they'd been to the digimon world as well. They said that they'd fought Devimon and that they'd beaten him. So mom and dad thought there might be hope that Kaori might have come back with them. But she hadn't. Portals soon started to open all over the city. Each one made our family's hopes rise and then fall again when Kaori wasn't in it.

"By the 5th year we'd accepted her as dead. I was 5-years-old at the time. We have a burial ceremony for Kaori, like she was still there. But nothing went back to normal, because I had Gatomon. She'd appeared not long after Kaori went missing. She was my digimon. Mom and dad started to panic, thinking that the same thing might happen to me. And so they forbid me to train or fight with Gatomon, though we did it anyway.

"Kiromu's taken it the hardest. I don't know why but he seems to think that it was his fault that Kaori couldn't handle the digimon. You see, he talks in his sleep and sometimes, when I'm not tired, I'll walk down the hall to his door and I'll listen. I remember one night, a few weeks ago, I heard him talking to someone, but I don't know whom. He said stuff like, 'we could have helped her,' 'if only we'd been strong enough' and 'why were we so afraid that they wouldn't accept this. They accepted Kaori and her digimon.' That's all."

Tatsuki pushed some hair from her face. "I also remember one incident a year ago where the person that he was talking to actually answered back. The conversation went… uh… 'Why are you crying Sir Kiromu?' then Kiromu said, 'I'm just thinking about Kaori. That D-Reaper incident recently made me think of her again.' 'You should not beat yourself up like you do. It is not healthy. What happened to Miss Kaori was not your fault at all. It was her own choice and she did as she felt was right.' 'But if we'd had the courage to actually tell mom and dad… maybe she'd still be hear.' 'You cannot change fate Sir Kiromu, no person can.' After that, I don't remember anything." The little girl looked at the people in the room. She moved from one awe struck face to a surprised face to a shocked face and then to a face full of determination and anger. She stopped on that one. It was Impmon.

Tatsuki cocked her head to the side.

"What's wrong 'purple digimon'? You look upset."

Impmon stood on his feet. "No, course not. Why'd I be mad, eh?" he leapt over to the window, surprising Henry enough so that the boy moved out of the way. After landing on the windowsill he jumped out into the cool air, standing on the metal banister. Impmon looked back at everyone. "I have a few things that I need to get done, if you'll excuse me."

Be glowed a bright, vibrant white. Shining and changing in the glow. His tail went long and metallic, his body larger and more human. Blonde hair shot from the back of his head, underneath the purple biker helmet. His entire body covered in a black suit. Then Beelzemon leapt off of the balcony, jumping from one building to the other, leaving the tamers to watch as he left.

Tatsuki watched him go. "Was that a Digi form of his? What's he called now?"

"Beelzemon," replied Terriermon.

Tatsuki's face went white again. This time even more so than the first. "B-But he s-said that there w-wasn't any B-Beelzemon in the group!"

Terriermon smiled. "Two things wrong with that. One: It's never a good idea to believe anything that Impmon says or trust anything that he does." Henry jerked Terriermon on his shoulder when he said that. "Second:" continued the rabbit-like digimon. "Technically, there WASN'T a Beelzemon in the group when you asked the question." Then he laughed slightly.

The girl frowned. "That's not funny."

---

Brooke: Not a very long update but you'll have to deal with it for now. It's nearly 5:00 and I need to get up before 9:00 for chores and stuff like that. I'll work on the next chapter on Sunday maybe.

Enjoy until then.


	24. Impy

Chapter 24

As he day slowly seeped into the blackness of the night, quiet breezes swept through the city, around buildings, enveloping everything and everyone in its path. The wind danced from one person to another, constantly changing its partner, like a dancing girl in a beautiful outfit, swirling about, her dress brushing against near everything close as she held up the edges and pushed her feet forwards with every beat to the music. Her music was the rain that patted the ground with such hard beats that it created such a light tune that only the sharpest, or most imaginative, of ears could hear it.

It was just another one of those nights. The same sort of night where he'd died. Blood washed away into the grass with the rainwater, pouring out of a body and then disappearing as though it had being nothing at all.

"_**Disappointment… Resignation… Anxious… Alienation… Desperate… Isolation… Envious… Seasons greetings amigo, anma kibannatteba raki ni ikou ze. Re-la-pa-pa-re-lax-lady… Do not worry kata no chikara nuitemi, hora… Samiindarou? Furuetendarou? **_

"_**Kagami yo, kagami, oshiete okure 'oji ga nandai?' –what's matter?- Watashi ga watashi de aru tame ni wa dou sureba ii? 'Oyasuigoyosa' –It's so easy- Yeah!"**_

"Must you sing that right now?"

He stopped. "And why shouldn't I?"

She didn't say anything. But even with that silence and lack of an answer, he didn't continue to sing. Instead, they both just sat there, mulling their situation over in the darkness. The two of them were seated on a wet bench in the park where the Digimon Tamers typically came to have a good time. They hadn't been there together without anyone else so far, so it was nice to just have one another to talk to. Even if ONE of them tended to be much more annoying that the other would like him to be.

Kaori tilted her head back and looked up at the sky, rain falling into her eyes. "Okay," she said out loud. "What are we going to do about this? If he is back… And if he is manifesting himself in Trimerges… Then we should try to prevent another one from happening."

"_**How many do you think he'll have to be a part of before he reaches full power in this world?"**_

"Oh, I dunno… If we're lucky… 6. If we're unlucky, then he could come out on the second one, if he manages to get that far."

"_**We're never lucky."**_

"That's a good point…"

"Who're you talkin' to?"

Kaori turned her head to the left, towards the source of the foreign voice. She could feel the rain drops pound into her head as she did so, as if telling her with all of their might not to look and to just run before it was too late. But she casually ignored them; something she should not have done.

Beelzemon stood there in the rain, completely drenched from head to toe, shivering in the bitter cold and a frown plastered on his pale azure features. He casually crossed his arms, glaring at Kaori, demanding an explanation for her actions with his very eyes alone. "Mind telling me who you're talking to, Kaori? Y'know, if that is your real name. I can't be sure any more since it's pretty clear how much you like lying to people."

Leaping to her feet, Kaori turned right and bolted through the park at top speed. Rain splashed up at her as she ran, soaking her pants legs even more and licking their way up like puppies willing to play fetch.

The digimon rolled his eyes with frustration.

After running down 3 streets Kaori rounded a corner. She peered back, panting. There was no sign that Beelzemon had chased her, nor could she see him flying anywhere closer from above. She closed her eyes and tried to catch her breath, panting less with every moment that she allowed to slip on by. When she opened her eyes she was very pleased to find that she was still alone. Peering around the bend revealed no sign of Beelzemon and she slowly sank into a squat, pulling a small object, wrapped in blackened cloth, from her jean pocket.

Unwrapping the object was very easy. It hadn't been done up too tightly.

She glanced down at the thing. It wasn't only one, but two. She sighed lightly, bringing them close to her bosom and closing her eyes once more, lamenting on times that had passed her by long ago.

The voice in her head began to speak to her again. _**"You still feel bad about it?"**_ Kaori didn't answer but nodded instead. **_"Look… I feel just as bad as you about the whole loss but… we shouldn't dwell on the past. If he's come back as something evil then we have no choice but to get to him before he gets to, and most definitely kills, us. Come on Kaori, you've got to snap out of it! You don't ever look back. Why all this sadness now?"_**

"It's just that… Seeing Beelzemon. I mean… He reminds me of you… And… Well, looking back on you reminds me of him too… Vitalimon…"

"_**DarkVitalimon,"**_ corrected the voice.

"Yes… DarkVitalimon…"

"Never heard of that one before…"

Kaori looked up at her right. Beelzemon stood there, leaning against the wall, arms crossed, looking down at her with a very small smirk on his face, mostly masked by a frown.

Her eyes widened and she made for a getaway but was grabbed from the back and pulled back into the ally by Beelzemon's long arm. The digimon spun her around and had her face him. In the process of being spun around so forcibly and abruptly, she dropped the two objects that she had been holding to closely. Beelzemon spotted them as they clanked on the cement ground and bounced a few feet away from them, close to a dumpster. He looked at them curiously.

"No!" screamed Kaori, making a run for the small objects.

However, Beelzemon was much faster that her and moved her out of the way as he leant down and picked both things up in his clawed-hand. Kaori continued to fight against his grip on her jacket, but the Demon Lord digimon refused to let go. He gave her a little shake, for an incentive to be quiet, but Kaori did not take the hint, stubborn as she was.

In the palm of his hand sat two metallic devices. One was black, one was white. The black device had a silver ring that curved around a blank screen, jet black in the night and, he assumed, without it. Then the white one had a ring of purple. He knew that one instantly, since it was so like Ai and Makoto's.

Beelzemon looked down at Kaori, who stopped wrestling his hand upon seeing his expression. They stared into one another's eyes for a moment, until the Demon Lord turned away from her to look at the devices again. Upon turning to meet Kaori's eyes once more, his mouth opened in a half attempt to speak. For a while, he gave no sound, but eventually found his voice.

"These are…"

"Digivices." Kaori looked at the ground. "Th-They're both mine."

Beelzemon looked back at her. "But then… Why do you have 2? It's supposed to be one digimon per person, ain't it?"

"That's generically the correct assumption. Yes. But… Uh…"

"But what?" Beelzemon was more curious than demanding now, his voice much softer and less course than before.

"_**We figured out… Or, she figured out, that a person can create more than one digimon for themselves if they're in the digital world for a period of time."**_

Beelzemon turned around.

Behind him stood a shadow, not set against any sort of surface, like a wall, or the dumpster. It merely stood there, looking as though it had its arms crossed. Only after starring at it for a moment did he recognize the shadow from Kaori's bedroom. He had been the boy that had been talking with her. The one who had claimed to be deceased. Though Beelzemon had doubted the fact before he could do no such thing now. It was plainly, seen that the boy was, in fact, dead.

Shadows seemed to creep below Beelzemon's feet. He looks down, noticing it with peripheral vision, and starred at Kaori's shadow, stretched out beneath his feet and curving upwards into the boy's black form. He made the connection that Kaori and the boy's spirit were obviously linked, but he could find no reason why, no matter how hard he thought about it.

"_**Uh… Hi,"**_ Said the shadow. **_The name's Impy. I was Kaori's first digimon."_**

Beelzemon's eyes darted open. His head jerked in Kaori's direction. She merely stood there, not looking at him, rubbing her arm with discomfort. Then the Demon Lord's gaze turned back to 'Impy'.

The shadow began to gain color, deterring away form the black void and gaining hues of purples and red; of peach and brown and yellow. The shadows seemed to drip away like watercolor paint off of a canvas in the rain. A figure, much like that of a human, stood where once there had been only black, slowly moving from Kaori's own shadow.

It was a boy. A human boy, or at least something that looked remotely like one, stood before the Demon Lord, smiling awkwardly towards him. He rubbed his arm, very much mimicking Kaori's motions and cocked his head to the side with a slight grin. He seemed to blush as well, shivering in the cold as though he truly had a physical form. The boy's skin was pale, just like Kaori's, but his hair was a deep purple, spiking up on either side like an Impmon's ears. Bare feet, no shirt and brown shorts were all that he had, along with a yellow smile face tattoo placed on his chest.

Beelzemon's jaw dropped.

"Your…"

"An Impmon… Yes." The boy smiled bright. "Sorry I didn't show you earlier but I wasn't really strong enough to do so. Plus, Kaori was worried about the safety of you and your friends. I've only just developed how to do this, y'know? I mean, heh, come on. A trip from the digital world without some sort of passage is definitely a strain on the data, you know what I'm saying?"

He laughed lightly to himself.

No one else thought that his joke was very funny.

---

Brooke: OKAY! FINALLY! Gawd. I have been waiting to get Impy introduced but I wasn't such how to do it. Now it is done and I can sleep, knowing I have done my job well, not perfectly mind you, but well.

Jibun Kakumei by Miyavi.

_**Seasons greetings amigo, anma kibannatteba raki ni ikou ze. Re-la-pa-pa-re-lax-lady… **_

Seasons greetings amigo, I'm not sure where our future is going. Re-la-pa-pa-re-lax- lady…

_**Do not worry kata no chikara nuitemi, hora…**_

Do not worry, go on, gather your strength.

_**Samiindarou?**_

Are you going to wake up?

_**Furuetendarou? **_

Is your voice going to shake?

"_**Kagami yo, kagami, oshiete okure 'oji ga nandai?' –what's matter?- **_

Evening mirror, night mirror, answer the question –what's the matter?-

_**Watashi ga watashi de aru tame ni wa dou sureba ii? 'Oyasuigoyosa' –It's so easy- Yeah!**_

Supposing I myself am good and that it doesn't end? –It's so easy- Yeah!

_**  
**_


End file.
